A Quest For Adventure
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Amy se dirige a Solace, una ciudad donde reside un Gremio De Aventureros al que se unirá, en el camino conoce a dos jóvenes Tals y Sonic quienes la acompañarán a través de su viaje, un nuevo universo lleno de aventuras, misterio, magia y batallas. Nuevos enemigos y amigos se suman a la historia, la aventura espera en cada rincón... (Suspendido indefinidamente)
1. Los primeros pasos (Parte 1)

**Hola lectores!**

Les doy la bienvenida, este es un día muy especial, porque hoy voy a publicar un proyecto que estuve armando hace unos meses.

Es un Reboot de el fandom Sonic The Hedgehog, ahora se que esto es algo común, pero esta vez será en un nuevo mundo lleno de aventuras, lugares exóticos, magia y mas aventuras. Antes de comenzar quiero hacer unas aclaraciones por si surgen dudas.

 **La trama:** La trama rodea este nuevo mundo de Sonic y a los personajes que ya conocíamos junto con otros nuevos (OC) seguiremos sus aventuras y sus trabajos, ya se darán cuenta a medida que lean el primer capitulo.

 **El protagonista:** No va a haber un protagonista fijo, ya que es un nuevo universo, todos tendrán sus momentos para ser personajes primarios o secundarios, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles y Tails serán muy recurrentes, pero todos los demás tendrán importancia e incluso algunos OC tomarán el reflector de vez en cuando, lean antes de juzgar.

 **Los personajes:** La mayoría de los personajes principales mantendrán su personalidad, pero no su historia o su niñez, serán acomodados para encajar mejor en la historia.

 **Inspiración:** Antes de que comiencen a acusarme de "plagio" o "copiar cosas" quiero aclarar de donde saqué inspiración para hacer esto, verán, todos sacamos inspiración de algo, solo que a veces es mas evidente que otras. Principalmente este fanfic está inspirado en el Anime/Manga Fairy Tail y el videojuego/saga de vieojuegos Soul Calibur, ademas de eso hay elementos de Attack On Titan, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, The Elder Scrolls y Dark Souls en menor medida. Antes de tirar bronca sepan quienes fueron mis inspiraciones.

 **Fairy Tail:** Tal vez lo mas parecido a esto sea este anime o manga llamado Fairy Tail, quiero decirles que nunca lo he leído/mirado, solo me interesó el mundo y la trama así que la he pasado y retorcido dentro de un fandom que conozco porque creí que seria mas que interesante.

 **Edades de los personajes:** Antes de comenzar, para que no haya problema ni confusión, publico las edades de los personajes que han sido cambiadas de sus originales:

Marine 15, Ian(OC) 15, Cream 11, Amy 17, Tails 15, Vector 25, Sticks 16, Sagat 38, Mighty 18, Roxan 20, Silver 17, Sonic 17, Rouge 19, Musashi(OC) 16, Blaze 20, Knuckles 20, Espio 21, Garret 24, Vanilla 32 y Shadow Desconocido (Se ve como de 18)

Estos son los miembros de Silver Wind durante este capitulo, ¿algunos se irán? ¿algunos se unirán? Eso lo veremos mas tarde.

 **Tipo de letra Bold, para nombres de armas/ataques**

 _Tipo de letra Italic para comunicaciones/flashbacks_

Sin mas preambulo es presento: A Quest For Adventure...

* * *

13:04 Hs

En las vías de camino a Solace

El tren avanzaba con rapidez por los campos verdes alrededor de Solace, la gran ciudad de las oportunidades para algunos, una ciudad más para otros. El humo era lo único blanco en el cielo esa hermosa tarde, el sol entraba por las ventanas calentando los asientos de los pasajeros hasta el punto donde no se pudiera sentar salvo a la sombra.

Dentro de este tren, observando las granjas y el paisaje, se encontraba una eriza de color rosa llamada Amy.

Amy había dejado su casa esa mañana, sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero tampoco dejaron de alentarla para seguir su sueño de visitar el mundo, ahora mismo se dirigía a Solace para unirse al gremio de aventureros que residía allí "Silver Wind" para poder labrarse un nombre… De niña siempre tuvo ese sueño, convertirse en una gran aventurera, visitar lugares exóticos, conocer gente varia en esos lugares… el exterior de su aldea siempre fue un misterio para ella mientras crecía ayudando a su madre… ahora con 17 años casi 18 estaba lista para conquistar el mundo.

No quiso aceptar nada de sus padres, solo tomó unas mudas de ropa, su martillo y con todo su dinero compró un pasaje a Solace, no era tan grande como la capital de reino Shine Valley, pero albergaba un gremio y con eso le bastaba, aunque este gremio sea poco conocido.

Sus pensamientos divagaban, tenía tantas preguntas, ya había leído sobre estos gremios, eran muy serios, pero al mismo tiempo estaban llenos de gente con la que relacionarse, gente interesante…

Reaccionó al escuchar a alguien llegar a su lado y sus pensamientos se reventaron como si de una burbuja se tratara. Era un zorro de color amarillo anaranjado y blanco, tenía un equipamiento raro para viajar solo por placer, pero ella quedó silente e intentó no molestarlo, parecía preocupado.

Amy intentó volver a sus preguntas apoyándose en la ventana, pero una voz la detuvo…

\- Disculpa- Era una voz joven y preocupada, Amy se sorprendió al ver que el zorro era el de la voz, se dirigía a ella - ¿Ya hemos pasado Solace?-

\- No, es la siguiente parada-

El pequeño zorro suspiro de alivio, entonces Amy notó mas de detalladamente el aspecto del joven, tenia lentes de aviador encima de su cabeza, guantes de cuero y botas de cuero también, un cinturón con espacios para herramientas y unas tiras de cuero que formaban una "X" en su pecho, lo que más le llamó la atención, un símbolo de una espada alada hecho de material opaco en el centro de estas tiras, reconoció ese símbolo y preguntó.

\- ¿Eres de Silver Wind? ¿Verdad?- Se volteó completamente curiosa

\- Lo soy, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

\- El símbolo en tu pecho- Señaló ella – Soy Amy, Amy Rose-

\- Miles Prower… "Tails"… me dicen Tails-

\- Yo también me dirijo a Solace, para unirme al gremio Silver Wind-

\- ¿En serio? Eso es una coincidencia-

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan preocupado hace un rato?-

\- Oh, solo me dormí, creí que Solace ya había pasado…- Rió él

Amy le siguió la corriente, pero por dentro se cuestionó el rango de Tails, ningún "Gran aventurero" se quedaría dormido en un tren sin darse cuenta.

\- Así que… ¿Por qué quieres unirte al gremio?-

\- Pues quiero hacerme una reputación, viajar, tener aventuras y conocer gente interesante- Amy se paró sobre el asiento y posó de manera Heroica.

\- Pues, veo que tienes el espíritu- Tails ya comenzaba a sentirse bien con ella, parecía una persona amigable –Sin embargo, no es nada fácil, hay que hacer mucho esfuerzo en cada trabajo-

\- Lo sé, vine preparada para un reto-

\- Te diré algo, cuando lleguemos, nos reuniremos con mi amigo e iremos a entregar nuestra misión, si quieres puedes venir y observar el lugar… no es una decisión que se hace a la ligera…-

\- De acuerdo-

El tren continuó su camino y las preguntas siguieron fluyendo al igual que la conversación, pronto, se acercaron a Solace.

* * *

 **Solace (Parte 1): General**

 **Solace es una ciudad de tamaño mediano, pertenece al Reino de Albión y está gobernada por el Alcalde Wall. La mayor atracción de esta ciudad es el puerto donde se organizan grandes festivales cada año y el gremio Silver Wind que reside allí.**

* * *

13:28

Solace, Estación de tren

Tails y Amy salieron en cuanto el tren se detuvo, ella observó el lugar, no solo la estación, las cuadras a su alrededor, las casas de material pintadas de un color beige muy leve y las tejas rojas, justo como en las fotos, el ajetreo en la estación era poco comparado con el de las calles, mientras más pasaba en ese lugar, mas se emocionaba.

Tails fue delante mientras ella admiraba el lugar, pronto, entre la multitud, se les acercó alguien, un erizo de color azul marino, llevaba una bufanda marrón en su cuello y cintas enrolladas en sus pies y manos, en su hombro izquierdo tenía una cinta de cuero atada con la espada alada brillante en el.

\- ¡Tails amigo! ¡Llegas tarde! Te dije que debería haberte traído-

\- Disfruté mi "lento" recorrido en tren Sonic- Tails protestó, no quería apurar las cosas como Sonic - ¿Te conozco?- Dijo mirando a Amy, notando por fin su presencia.

\- ¡Soy Amy!- Reaccionó rápido – Amy Rose, del pequeño pueblo de Seagard-

\- Ella quiere unirse al gremio Sonic, prometí llevarla y mostrarle el lugar-

Sonic sonrió y tomó posición del otro lado de Amy - ¡Estas de suerte Amy Rose del pequeño pueblo de Seagard! Porque nosotros somos el mejor par de aventureros que se pueden pedir, nadie nos supera-

\- Excepto por toda esa gente que si nos supera en rango- Tails aclaró, Sonic enseguida gruñó.

\- Y es por eso que no tenemos muchos fans Tails, eres demasiado humilde-

Los tres continuaron su camino, Sonic relataba todo lo que veían en el camino como si fuese una especie de guía, Amy estaba realmente emocionada, apenas había llegado y ya había conocido a dos aventureros que parecían bastante amigables. El erizo color azul le presentó varias locaciones importantes como el mercado, el distrito comercial, la plaza, el ayuntamiento e incluso su casa, todo era brillante y poblado.

Mientras avanzaban ella pudo sacar algo de información, no le fue difícil, ambos habían ido a unos parajes cercanos por una reliquia perdida en un asalto a una caravana, según Sonic los bandidos no fueron problema, según Tails… se las arreglaron apenas ya que les faltaba un miembro del equipo.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, el gremio Silver Wind, era muy notorio incluso en el corazón de la ciudad, un gran edificio de tres pisos de color beige, una gran puerta doble era la entrada y sobre esta había un escudo con una espada alada justo como sus insignias.

\- ¡Y este es el gremio!-

\- Es grande- Amy no estaba acostumbrada a la ciudad por lo que un noventa por ciento de los edificios que habían visto eran grandes para ella.

\- Si tu lo dices- Dijo Sonic poniendo su mano en la espalda de Amy empujándola lentamente - ¡Vamos dentro!-

Abrieron una puerta de ambas y Tails entró primero, Sonic con Amy luego, el interior era algo rustico, piso de madera con mesas del mismo material a los lados, al final de el pasillo que quedaba había una barra. Había, también, personajes pintorescos por todos lados, cada uno tenía su propio estilo y todos compartían charlas amistosas, o eso parecía.

\- ¡Ya volvimos!- Anunció fuertemente Sonic, la mayoría voltearon por reflejo, otros se acercaron.

El primero fue un erizo color gris casi blanco, vino corriendo y con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Ustedes!- Frenó frente a Tails y Sonic - ¡Me dejaron! ¿Qué clase de equipo son?-

\- Bueno Silver, te dije que vengas a las ocho en punto…-

\- Es que… no importa- Rápidamente cambió el tema al notar a Amy observando el techo y las paredes del lugar - ¿Quién es ella?-

\- Te reemplazamos Silver, no sirves más…- Rió Sonic burlón.

\- ¡No serian capaces!- Silver se acercó a Sonic bastante enfadado, pero Tails lo detuvo con su cuerpo.

\- Solo es Amy, quiere anotarse en el gremio-

\- ¿Una nueva?-

\- Exacto-

\- ¡Amy! El es Silver, el tercio que faltaba de nuestro equipo- Exclamó Sonic, Silver asintió con la cabeza presentándose, luego se disculpó por su manera de actuar.

Sonic sacó de su bolsillo un anillo brillante con una esmeralda pequeña aun más brillante, se lo entregó a Tails – Tails, ve con Silver a entregar la misión, yo le mostraré a Amy el lugar y, de paso, la ayudaré a registrarse-

El zorro asintió con la cabeza, tomó el objeto y fue seguido por Silver hasta perderse tras el portón de en frente, Sonic tomó a Amy del brazo entrando aun mas en el edificio.

\- Así que… ¡este es el gremio! Todos están aquí la mayoría de las tardes hasta la noche a menos que estén en una misión por supuesto-

Amy no dijo nada, miraba para todos lados y continuó así hasta llegar a la barra donde una amable señora conejo los atendió. La miró con una sonrisa y Amy respondió igual mientras tomaba asiento junto a Sonic.

\- ¿Te conozco?-

\- Soy Amy, vengo a unirme al gremio-

\- ¿Unirse? ¡Esplendido! Siempre necesitamos de jóvenes emprendedores como tú-

\- Ella es Vanilla- Dijo Sonic – Ella administra la taberna y ayuda con otros temas en el gremio-

La coneja llevaba un vestido beige y rojo, tenia largas orejas del mismo color que su vestido pero con naranja en la punta, una sonrisa encantadora y mirada tranquila.

\- Yo era una aventurera justo como tú, pero entonces recibí una flecha en la rodilla- Parecía muy alegre incluso al hablar de una herida de batalla.

\- ¿Fue muy malo?-

\- Pues si dolió pero no dejó lesiones graves, eso me hizo darme cuenta que debía cuidar de mi pequeña Cream en vez de ir por allí de aventura- Vanilla señaló a su hija que estaba lavando unos vasos, la niña saludó alegremente.

\- ¡Una nueva!- Una tercera voz se hizo escuchar y Amy pronto sintió un brazo sobre su hombro, miró hacia su derecha y encontró a un sujeto muy confianzudo y muy cerca de ella. Un hurón de color marrón oscuro, orejas circulares y hocico color durazno, llevaba armadura de cuero y la miraba con una mirada confiada – Un gusto en conocerte, soy Garret, probablemente deberías empezar a conocerme desde ahora, vamos a tratar mucho de ahora en adelante-

\- Garret o "La Araña" como le llamamos- Sonic sacó la mano de Garret lentamente de la espalda de Amy

\- Distribuyo la información por aquí, si quieres saber algo, vienes con el tío Garret y el averigua lo que sea-

\- O puedes ir a hablarle a alguien que si sea miembro del gremio-

\- Miembro honorario Sonic, lo sabes bien, solo estás celoso de la atención que me prestan las chicas- Se tiró hacia atrás apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y los pies sobre la barra esgrimiendo una sonrisa fanfarrona.

\- Como sea, el también trae trabajo de fuera, pero te recomiendo no meterte en sus turbios asuntos-

\- Cuidado Sonic, hoy puede ser un mal día para ti- Miró a Amy – Dame un grito si necesitas algo-

Garret se levantó y se dirigió a hablar con otros miembros, la eriza sonrió, no había pasado ni media hora y ya conocía gente interesante, ese Garret parecía muy amable.

\- Ese Garret, siempre intentando llevarse bien con las chicas- Vanilla sacó a Amy de sus pensamientos con un comentario risueño - ¡Ahora! Vamos a ver si encontramos a Tikal, ella preparará tu iniciación-

\- ¿Así qué quieres unirte al gremio?- Otra nueva voz se acercó, esta era grave y algo gruñona, Amy volteó para encontrar al dueño, un equidna vestido de ropa sencilla le hablaba desde una mesa cercana, tenía una sonrisa que podía confundirse con burlona – Espero que entiendas lo que significa eso, este trabajo no es para todos ¿Sabes?-

\- Knux, ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecer… este cabeza de nudillos es… bueno, Knuckles – Sonic señaló al equidna rojo, parecía tomarle el pelo, pero él lo ignoraba.

\- Se lo que significa eso, Knuckles, he leído e investigado sobre los gremios, nadie ha podido detener mi sueño de unirme a ustedes todavía… eso va a seguir así- Amy se sintió un poco ofendida, la trataba como una niña que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Tiene la actitud- Amy entonces notó que había dos personas junto a este Knuckles, la que hablaba ahora era una gata de color lavanda, llevaba también ropa sencilla de color purpura y marrón, estaba sentada junto a una tercer persona, parecida a Knuckles pero con cara de amigos, una equidna de color durazno que usaba una larga túnica blanca.

\- Esa es Tikal- Señaló Vanilla a la de la túnica, esta asintió solemnemente – Y ella es Blaze- ahora hablaba de la felina.

\- Un gremio es más que un trabajo, es un compromiso, una familia, Amy- Knuckles ahora estaba más calmado, antes solo estaba provocándola.

\- Lo sé, es por eso que lo he elegido-

\- A vamos Knux, lo haces parecer todo tan serio- Sonic corrió velozmente junto al equidna y lo rodeó con su brazo - ¡Danos una bonita sonrisa! Como esas que das cuando estás con Blaze-

Knuckles en ese momento salió de sus casillas, intentó agarrar a Sonic pero este corrió al centro del salón - ¡Vuelve aquí!- Gritó el de pelaje rojo enfadado.

\- Sonic tiene razón- Tikal ahora hablaba, con una suave y melódica voz – Un gremio de aventureros es más que responsabilidad, nos cuidamos entre nosotros y convivimos como una familia-

\- Que no te engañen ellos- Señaló Blaze hacia el costado donde Sonic todavía evitaba la furia de Knuckles, después de unos segundos, este volvió con ellas algo agitado por correr.

\- Supongo que si estás tan decidida no podemos negarte la entrada, iría en contra de nuestro credo-

\- Iré a preparar el ritual…- Tikal se paró, seguida por Knuckles, Blaze se mantuvo en la mesa terminando su bebida. Le dijo a Amy que diera una vuelta por el lugar mientras tanto, la llamarían cuando todo está listo, ella asintió y fue en busca de Sonic, ambos salieron a la zona de prácticas, también usada como arena….

* * *

 **Solace (Parte 2): Silver Wind**

 **Solace es conocida en las villas aledañas por la presencia del gremio Silver Wind, si bien no es uno de los más poderosos, mantienen una política de no negar la entrada a nadie. Sus miembros toman trabajos para ayudar en lugares cercanos y por todo el reino.**

 **Silver Wind es respetado por el lugar, pero no reconocido como un gremio fuerte, por lo tanto no recibe tantos nuevos reclutas.**

* * *

Una vez afuera, Sonic y Amy se sentaron al pie de un árbol allí en el patio, Sonic se acostó muy relajado, Amy sin embargo se sentía nerviosa por el ritual, había escuchado de él pero nunca había visto uno en persona.

Silver y Tails pronto aparecieron desde dentro del edificio, tomaron asiento junto a los dos erizos.

\- Toma Sonic, aquí está tu parte- Tails aventó una bolsa tintineante a Sonic, este la agarro y la puso sobre su pecho sin levantarse – Así que… Amy ¿Ya has hablado con Knuckles?-

\- Si, está preparando el ritual con Tikal- Respondió ella.

\- Realmente me alegro que te unas Amy, necesitamos más miembros- Silver estaba alegre, la hacía sentir bien – Incluso podrías unirte a nuestro equipo-

\- ¿Equipo?-

\- Si, los gremios se manejan por equipos, nadie va en solitario a hacer un trabajo, el nuestro se llama equipo "Sonic Heroes"-

\- ¿Sonic Heroes?- Amy notó que Sonic era el líder, pero no esperaba que el equipo se llamara como él.

\- Si, tuvimos un combate para decidir eso y yo salí victorioso… equipo SONIC Heroes… incluso puedes formar tu propio equipo, pero no te preocupes, puedes formar parte de varios equipos al mismo tiempo-

Pronto notaron que dos individuos se acercaron a ellos, ambos muy jóvenes no tendrían más de 15 años cada uno. La primera era una mapache de color marrón claro, tenía unos pantalones cortos negros y un top verde, sobre eso varias tiras de cuero que dejaban sostener su espada curva junto a su cadera. El segundo chico era un zorrillo de la misma edad, blanco y negro con pelo largo tirado hacia atrás atado con varias colitas, usaba una camisa blanca con un pantalón marrón, sobre esto tenia protección de cuero en un brazo y alrededor de su cinturón, llevaba un bastón de metal.

\- ¡Sonic! ¡Chicos!- Gritó la mapache adelantándose - ¿Cómo les fue en su trabajo?-

\- Bien Marine, acabamos de entregarlo ¿Y ustedes?-

\- Pues no salió bien, quien diría que cargar cajas sería tan complicado- Ella rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, hablaba de un trabajo fallado que habían realizado – Se rompieron y tuvimos que trabajar sin paga por unas horas-

\- No era tan difícil, ¡fuiste tú Marine la que las apiló de mala manera!- Ahora habló el zorrillo bastante desafiante, Marine volteó enfadada.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Fue porque TÚ, IAN, no seguiste mi liderazgo que no pusimos todo donde debía estar!-

\- ¡Pues si YO estuviera a mando…!-

Pronto los dos se encontraron cerca y gritándose uno al otro, cuando las cosas estaban por escalar a mayores Silver los alejó con el poder de su espada, moviéndolos de lugar – Tranquilos ustedes dos, no ante los nuevos, que manchan nuestra reputación-

\- ¿Nuevo?- Ambos miraron a Amy, esta se sintió nerviosa de inmediato, en especial viendo que efusivos eran ellos dos.

\- Ella es Amy, es nueva en el gremio-

\- ¡Mucho gusto!- Marine se apuró a darle un rápido apretón de manos - ¡Soy Marine y el…!-

\- Soy Ian- Se precipitó el acompañante, no queriendo se presentado – Y se hablar, Marine-

\- Ellos son los dos miembros más recientes, unidos hace un mes y dos meses respectivamente- Amy recordó que había restricción de edad hasta los 15 años, probablemente estos dos habían cumplido este año y estaban haciendo sus primeros encargos.

Pasó un rato donde Sonic y Tails contaron detalles sobre su encargo, Marine e Ian no paraban de quejarse sobre lo patéticos que eran sus trabajos, pero no podían aceptar nada mejor sin un equipo de personas experimentadas que los acoja a ambos.

Tails comentó por lo bajo que, aunque se peleaban casi todo el tiempo, Marine e Ian eran amigos y no se separaban fácil, formaron un equipo ellos solos para "ser los mejores", pero su falta de experiencia y miembros les jugaba en contra.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tikal y Blaze vinieran por Amy. Marine e Ian volvieron a su práctica, Sonic, Silver y Tails regresaron a la taberna, prometieron esperar a que ella terminara para hacer el primer trabajo de Amy juntos.

Durante el trayecto, ambas le contaron a ella sobre su historia, los miembros celebres y el rol de los que no son aventureros, Tikal era medica y ayudaba en peligrosas misiones mientras que Blaze era rango Oro, el rango mayor en este gremio. Cruzaron la taberna, metiéndose detrás por unas escaleras, en el segundo piso entraron en una habitación vacía

Knuckles estaba en el centro de la habitación junto a un pequeño altar de piedra, rodeado de velas de color purpura, todo lo demás estaba oscuro, ni una ventana en esta habitación.

\- Espero que estés lista para esto- Dijo el equidna

\- Lo estoy- Respondió confiada Amy

\- Entonces pasa, arrodíllate junto al altar, deja tu arma escogida en él-

Amy hizo lo pedido y dejó su martillo, el cual llevaba atado detrás de sí. Guardó silencio y Knuckles comenzó a recitar unas palabras en un antiguo idioma que no conocía, Blaze, Tikal y alguien más la observaban desde las sombras, finalmente el recitado terminó y Knuckles se dirigió a ella.

\- Dinos tu nombre-

\- Soy Amy, hija de Gerard y Lidia-

\- ¿Estas dispuesta a cumplir los deberes que acata un Aventurero?-

\- Lo estoy-

Mientras las preguntas proseguían, el brillo de las velas se intensificaba y el arma que ella había colocado también lo hacía.

\- ¿Estas lista para dejar tus títulos y posiciones anteriores en el pasado?-

\- Lo estoy-

\- ¿Estas lista para entregar tu alma y tu arma a Silver Wind?-

\- Si, lo estoy- Sintió un nudo en la garganta, era un momento muy impresionable.

\- Levántate y toma tu arma, ponle un nombre, lo que sientas más apropiado-

Ella obedeció parándose lentamente, tomó con sus dos manos observando su martillo, lo hizo un rato largo, lo primero que vino a la mente fue entonces lo que dijo.

\- Adventure – Dijo algo emocionada.

Knuckles cerró los ojos y las vela brillaron a más no poder, parecían hogueras, el arma y Amy brillaron también, casi parecía que dos luces se unieron, una salió de su pecho y otra del arma. Pronto el brillo fue demasiado y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos.

Cuando los abrió todo estaba a oscuras, su arma no estaba en sus manos y todos se dirigían afuera de la habitación excepto Knuckles quien la tomó de los hombros.

\- Felicidades, ahora formas parte de nuestra familia-

Amy no sabía que decir, solo lo abrazó con fuerza repitiendo "gracias" una y otra vez, Knuckles la alejó despacio calmándola.

\- Ahora, tu arma y tu alma están vinculadas-

\- Lo sé… ¿Pero dónde está?-

\- Puedes conjurarla diciendo su nombre-

Amy aclaró su garganta – Adventure- Y nada pasó.

\- Con convicción, con fuerza-

\- ¡ **Adventure**!- Un brillo se formó en sus manos y pronto tomó forma de martillo, se veía distinto, todo plateado con una cinta marrón enredada en el mango, algunas gemas rosa impregnadas en él que brillaban tenuemente – Y como…-

\- Solo baja tus manos como si no lo necesitaras-

De nuevo obedeció y el martillo despareció en brillo.

\- Ahora- Dijo Blaze acercándose – Sugiero que te unas a un equipo para comenzar tu primer misión, es a tu elección, pero recomiendo que sea dentro de los límites de la ciudad, algo fácil-

\- Sonic dijo que ayudaría con eso-

En ese momento un hombre se acercó a ellos, era calvo y tenía un bigote marrón… era un humano, Amy nunca había visto uno, escuchó que la mayoría estaban extintos o alejados de Albión y por lo tanto no eran tan comunes aquí. Era alto y vestía de rojo y amarillo, una sonrisa algo siniestra en su cara, pero tal vez era solo la oscuridad.

\- Amy- Dijo el humano – Soy Ivo Robotnik, un gusto- Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- El es el maestro del gremio- Aclaró Blaze

\- Solo quería darte la bienvenida y desearte suerte, en especial en tiempos oscuros-

\- ¿Oscuros?-

\- No importa… solo cuídate-

Luego de esa corta e incómoda charla se retiró desapareciendo por una escalera que llevaba a un tercer piso.

\- No te preocupes por él, a muchos les cae raro… es bastante reservado, pero mantiene el gremio andando y eso es lo que importa- Dijo Knuckles

\- Ahora, vayamos abajo, debemos organizar el resto de la tarde, y tú debes aceptar tu primer trabajo-

* * *

Amy bajó con los demás, Sonic estaba esperando bebiendo algo sentado junto a Garret, un cocodrilo verde de aspecto amigable y un camaleón morado callado. Tan pronto la vio, se dirigió hacia ella apurado.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue?-

\- Mágico…-

\- Está bien, ganas el premio a "La primer persona que no dice 'No tengo palabras' luego del ritual"- Exclamó con una sonrisa -¿Tienes un arma? ¿Puedo verla?-

\- **Adventure-** El arma fue conjurada – Mi martillo, todavía no se qué poder utiliza pero, supongo que lo averiguaremos en mi primer trabajo- Ella pasó a Sonic el arma y miró a su alrededor sonriendo - ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¿No lo estás?... ¿Sonic?-

El erizo estaba en el piso con sus manos bajo el martillo, intentaba levantarlo pero no podía, parecía fingido, Amy no comprendía que pasaba.

\- Parece que perdiste el toque Sonic… ¡Vamos! ¡Muestra esas armas de que estás hecho!- Rio alguien desde la mesa donde él estaba antes, probablemente Garret.

\- No… puedo…-

\- Esa debe ser tu habilidad- Dijo Knuckles que pasaba por allí caminando – Un martillo muy pesado para los demás, muy liviano para ti-

\- Eso tiene sentido- Reconoció Amy, Adventure desapareció de repente, dejando la mano de Sonic libre al fin.

\- Entones- Jadeó el erizo - ¿Empezamos? ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

Antes de que Amy pueda responder la puerta del gremio se abrió de par en par, alguien entraba apurado, una mujer. Era un zorro hembra, de color marrón con hocico beige, pelo largo marrón, ropa verde algo provocativa y una cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Sonic!- Dijo en tono desafiante

\- ¡Roxan! ¡Querida!- Respondió el aclamado

\- Te desafío a un duelo de promoción-

\- ¿Un duelo de…? ¿Acaso terminante tu misión numero 75?-

La mujer sacó una bolsa llena de monedas y la aventó hacia arriba unas veces – Puedes apostar tu trasero a que sí-

\- ¿Knuckles?- Sonic recurrió al miembro que siempre se encargaba de arbitrar estos combates.

\- Si ella tiene los requisitos, no puedes negarte- Respondió.

\- Los tiene, aquí lo dice- Vanilla gritó del otro lado de la barra, sosteniendo un libro donde marcaban las misiones de cada uno de los aventureros – No tiene opción-

Sonic se rascó la cabeza y luego sonrió pasando su dedo por su nariz de manera arrogante.

\- Bueno, dudo que una delicada flor como tú pueda seguirme el paso-

Eso no fue bien recibido, Roxan estaba ahora furiosa, odiaba que la menosprecien y mas que le digan apodos femeninos, cosa que Sonic hacia con frecuencia.

Amy observó todo, estaba confundida, no sabía que los rangos se avanzaran de esa manera, pero si sabía que Sonic era rango Plata mientras que Roxan llevaba un emblema color bronce en su hombro.

Su primer trabajo podía esperar, ahora mismo todos se dirigían al patio, donde comenzaría la batalla…

\- Será mejor que no huyas…- Dijo Roxan acercándose.

\- Prepárate Rox- Sonic también se le acercó con una sonrisa arrogante – ¡Por que el mejor aventurero del gremio va a llevarte a la punta de la montaña!- Gritó

\- ¡Vas a caer erizo!- Respondió la chica, a gritos también.

Todo los explosivos estaban puestos, ahora faltaba la chispa…

* * *

Pido disculpas por posibles errores ortográficos, mi teclado anda como la *****a

 **Agradecimientos:** _Phesy, Klaus_ y _TheEpicTales2_ por ayudarme con ideas y personajes. Gracias a mi hermano que si mira Fairy Tail por darme toda información necesaria para esto. Y por supuesto gracias a todos lo que han leído y llegado hasta acá.

Espero que no se hayan aburrido con toda la charla, ¡a partir de el próximo empieza la acción!

Aquí publico los rangos de los personajes, por si alguien se pierde o quiere saber, recomiendo anotarlos en algún lado para no volver a la primer pagina cada vez que quieran verlos y así los van actualizando por su cuenta.

Hierro: Marine, Ian, Amy, Tails Vector

Bronce: Roxan, Sticks, Sagat, Mighty, Silver

Plata: Sonic, Rouge

Oro: Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, Espio

Miembro Honorario: Garret

Medico: Tikal

Bartender: Vanilla, Cream

Lider Actuál: Ivo Robotnik

Espero volver a verlos, esto recién empieza...

Ciao!


	2. Los Primeros Pasos (Parte 2)

14:35

Gremio Silver Wind – Patio

Sonic y Amy salieron del edificio, les habían dado a los dos contrincantes unos veinte minutos para prepararse, cruzaron por el patio y se detuvieron en el centro de la arena de combate que estaba marcada, frente a ellos Roxan estaba cruzada de brazos, hablando con una murciélago de aspecto seductor, ambas miraban a Sonic.

\- ¿Dónde están Silver y Tails?- Recordó Amy - ¿No van a ver el combate?-

\- Fueron a la ciudad, debían hacer un trabajo creo, realmente no necesito su ayuda-

\- ¿Crees que podrás con ella?-

\- ¿Poder? ¡Ja!... Esto estará cocinado en menos de diez minutos- Amy sonrió y se dirigió a las gradas donde todos estaban observando sentados o parados, pudo oír a Sonic gritar mientras se alejaba - ¡Quédate a ver la pelea y tal vez aprendas algo!-

La murciélago se alejó volando y también aterrizó en las gradas, junto a un erizo de color negro que parecía Sonic, Amy miraba a todos lados, había gente que no había visto antes en la taberna, pero su atención fue captada por la inminente pelea.

Roxan y Sonic se pararon enfrente, ambos desafiantes, él con una sonrisa en su rostro y estirando sus músculos, ella solo clavaba su mirada en el erizo.

\- ¡Esta será una batalla amistosa! ¡La manera de ganar será lograr que el otro se rinda o que sea incapaz de realizar otro movimiento!- Anunció Knuckles con su gruesa pero fuerte voz - ¡Sonic, hijo del viento se enfrenta a Roxan, hija de la luz! ¡Si Roxan gana entonces avanzará al siguiente rango! ¡Si pierde tendrá una segunda oportunidad, si no, su contador de trabajos volverá a cero!-

\- ¿Crees que puedas seguirme el paso?… ¡ **Whirlwind**!... Esto va a estar a otro nivel Rox- Una espada apareció en manos de Sonic, su mango era dorado incrustado con varias gemas verdes, su filo plateado y brillante, era grande, pero al mismo tiempo podía ser usada para una mano.

\- Hmpf… **Esteno** , **Euriale**... vamos a mostrarle a este erizo arrogante quien es la delicada flor- Roxan convocó un arco de color blanco que brillaba con la luz del sol junto con una daga del mismo color en el mango y filo metálico, sin embargo, no había señales de un carcaj.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Los Primeros Pasos (Parte 2) - ¡Una rivalidad enemistosa!**

* * *

En la ciudad, Tails y Silver avanzaban por la calle de manera tranquila, no hablaban de nada en especial salvo posibles avances en el gremio, limpieza en su hogar (El que compartían ambos con Sonic), trabajos que había para tomar. La gente los miraba al pasar, incluso para la gente de Solace era especial ver pasar unos aventureros hechos y derechos.

\- ¿Todavía no entiendo que hago yo aquí?-

\- Ya que tú y Sonic me abandonaron hoy a la mañana, tuve que aceptar otro trabajo por mi cuenta, ahora vas a ayudarme a completarlo-

\- ¿Y qué hay que hacer?-

\- Pues hacer guardia en la estación de tren- Dijo Silver como si fuera obvio, Tails reprochó con un suspiro – Te traje para no aburrirme solo allí-

\- Está bien, espero que no esté pasando nada interesante en el gremio-

Continuaron unas calles hasta llegar a la estación, uno de los trenes era de carga y estaba quieto junto a un gran montón de cajas. Tan pronto llegaron un hipopótamo con un casco se les acercó dejando a los demás trabajadores con las cajas.

\- Ustedes deben ser del gremio ¿No?-

\- Si señor, nos han enviado a hacer guardia-

\- Exacto, ahora que están aquí podemos comenzar, espero no les importe vigilar lo que hacemos por si las dudas ¿Verdad?-

\- ¿Qué hay en las cajas que es tan importante?- Preguntó Tails intrigado, le parecía raro que contrataran seguridad solo por esto – Si no le importa decirnos-

\- ¡Claro que no! Nada importante, solo piezas de maquinaria, metales, tubos y otras cosas para ensamblaje… allí está el peligro- El hipopótamo cambió su tono de alegre y bonachón a bajo y oculto - Ha habido unos robos recientemente, han robado este tipo de cosas, no se quienes ni porque, pero todos los distribuidores de maquinaria han sufrido ataques-

Tails y Silver se miraron mutuamente – De acuerdo, montaremos guardia aquí, ustedes hagan su trabajo- Dijo el erizo.

\- Gracias-

El hipopótamo volvió a su trabajo y comenzó a gritarles a sus compañeros para que se pongan manos a la obra. Mientras tanto un segundo tren llegaba en la vía de al lado, uno de pasajeros.

* * *

Roxan y Sonic cargaron hacia adelante, Sonic con superior velocidad por supuesto, pero lo que a ella le faltaba en velocidad, le sobraba en reflejos y rapidez mental. Sonic dio el primer golpe aterrizando en medio del arco de Roxan, con la segunda mano libre detuvo la daga que intentó lastimarle el estomago.

Agarrados uno al otro se separaron, Roxan aprovechó el movimiento para dar un salto hacia atrás, disparando varias flechas. Cuando tensaba el arco, una brillante flecha de luz aparecía en él, no necesitaba carcaj, solo luz.

Las tres flechas fueron disparadas y atajadas con la espada de su objetivo, al caer disparó tres más, otra vez no llegaron a destino.

\- Veamos que tan rápido eres- Con esto Roxan sonrió deseando probar al erizo, disparó varias flechas hacia arriba, demasiado arriba, apuntando a las nubes – ¡ **Sun Rain!-**

Las flechas se dividieron en diez cada una, haciendo un total de cuarenta que se dirigían a su cabeza – ¡ **Wind Barrier!** \- Sonic alzó su espada hacia arriba creando una pared, o más bien, un techo de viento plano sobre su cabeza, las flechas que caerían sobre él se desviaron cayendo a un lado.

Victorioso, se dirigió a Roxan - ¿Eso es todo?-

\- No te pongas muy cómodo erizo, recién empezamos- Respondió tensando su arco, mientras una flecha aparecía.

De nuevo a la carga, Sonic corrió de frente, usando el viento de su espada detrás como propulsor, las flechas pasaban pero ninguna lograba atinarle debido a su movimiento de zigzagueo. No obstante antes de llegar con su contrincante, Roxan disparó una última flecha a sus pies y chocó su arco con la espada tomándolo con las dos manos, de nuevo bloqueándose mutuamente.

Sonic todavía arrogante tomó su espada firmemente y apretó contra el arco, Roxan comenzó a retroceder de pasos muy cortos, cuando parecía que el erizo ganaba ella soltó el arco de una mano y Sonic clavó s espada en el piso sin querer.

\- ¡Eso no va a camb…!- Detuvo su burla al notar la flecha en el piso clavada junto a él, que empezó a brillar mas y mas - Ah demonios- Cerró los ojos.

Una gran nube de humo llenó la arena cuando la flecha finalmente detonó. El público quedó en la fila de sus asientos al no ver a nadie salir de esa explosión, y tenían razón, era una grande.

\- Parece que mordiste más de lo que podías masticar- Rió Roxan tirando su daga hacia arriba.

El humo seguía allí mientras el público espetaba la salida de Sonic, entonces una estela de marrón de humo salió por encima. Era él y volaba muy alto usando la explosión y su viento, algo sucio por el humo pero ileso.

\- ¿Qué tal esto? **¡Aerial Style: Wind Drill!-** El erizo giró sobre su lugar como el nombre del ataque indicaba y formó un tornado que se dirigía con su parte puntiaguda justo hacia Roxan – AHÍ VOY- Exclamó.

\- ¡ **Light Mirror!-** La mujer no quedó atrás, con su daga dibujó un círculo en el aire y ese círculo tomó color amarillo brillante, el tornado chocó con esto y viento salió disparado en todas las direcciones, esto no fue el final ya que, como un taladro, el tornado comenzó a penetrar el escudo.

\- **Light Mirror… ¡Reflect!** \- El mismo viento que producía Sonic lo llevó hacia atrás y pronto su taladro apuntó hacia el lado contrario, voló unos metros antes de dejar de girar. Sonic cayó al piso rompiendo algo de este con sus pies al frenar.

\- Je…Nada mal- Sonic se limpio el polvo y humo de su torso y su bufanda, Roxan respondió con una sonrisa – Para una chica…- Esa sonrisa hizo un giro de 360 grados convirtiéndose en una aterradora expresión de odio.

\- ¡ **Light Speed!-** Roxan disparó una flecha de luz hacia el erizo, cuando esta estuvo cerca se transformó en ella y le asestó un fuerte golpe en el estomago con su arco, Sonic respondió con una patada.

* * *

En las gradas, Knuckles estaba sentado junto a Blaze y Tikal de un lado, Amy y Espio del otro. Roxan y Sonic entablaron combate mano a mano chocando arco y daga contra espada feroz y rápidamente.

 _\- Sonic, ¿por qué has dicho eso? Realmente quieres que te maten todas las mujeres del gremio-_ Se quejó el equidna en su mente.

\- ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo?- Blaze escondía su enojo, pero incluso a veces Sonic la ponía de los pelos – Será mejor que Roxan gane, si no voy a entrar yo a golpearlo-

\- Tranquila Blaze, estoy seguro que no lo dijo en serio- Knuckles intentó calmarla antes de que ella y, probablemente Rouge, salten a buscar la cabeza del engreído.

Por suerte Amy estaba allí y, sin intención de hacerlo, cambió el tema de conversación - ¿Creen que Sonic pueda hacerlo?- Sonaba preocupada, apenas lo conocía, pero le caía bien – Roxan parece bastante determinada-

\- Sonic es un buen aventurero, fuerte, si se lo propone todavía puede sacar esto adelante- Dijo Blaze cruzada de brazos.

\- No si sigue así- Una cuarta voz se sumó, desde atrás de ellos, una voz ronca y oscura, Amy volteó para encontrar un erizo de pelaje negro con líneas rojas, armadura de metal muy descuidada – He visto pelear a Sonic, sabe hacerlo mejor que esto… míralo-

Sonic se defendía de los ataques de Roxan, ella estaba en la ofensiva, lo hacía bien, pero no tenía tiempo para responder, cuando lograba tomar distancia, esperaba las flechas de Roxan.

\- No ha sacado ningún ataque poderoso, se la pasa hablando… Roxan no es estúpida y sabe esto, ya debe estar planeando algo-

Amy quedó callada, el erizo negro sabía mucho sobre ambos, el símbolo en su muñeca indicaba que era de rango Oro, el más alto. Se parecía a Sonic en cierto modo, observaba la pelea atentamente….

* * *

 **Aventureros (Parte 1) – Armas, Almas y Poderes/Magia**

 **Los aventureros, para convertirse en uno de su clase, deben hacer un juramento por el cual vinculan en alma y su arma favorita, esto también desbloquea su poder oculto, este depende del alma. Es muy poco probable que dos aventureros tengan armas y poderes iguales, pero ha pasado.**

 **El arma está vinculada al alma y a los poderes de esta, por lo tanto, si los usan demasiado se cansarán.** **Es posible "borrar" los poderes que están vinculados al arma y aprender un nuevo elemento, pero es imposible desprenderse del arma en sí.**

* * *

La gente terminó de salir del tren, solo quedaban unos pocos. Tails y Silver estaban parados frente al lugar donde estaban cargando prestaban mucha atención a la multitud. Pronto alguien se les acercó, la cara de Tails cambió de aburrido a alegre.

Silver no la conocía, una hembra zorro color amarillo vestida con una túnica blanca que tapaba su cuerpo y una capucha que no llevaba puesta.

\- ¡Hola Tails!-

\- Zooey – Se escuchaba cierto tono de gusto en la voz del zorro - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vienes de alguna parte?-

\- Fui a visitar a una abuela que tengo fuera de la ciudad, los caminos son algo peligrosos, así que tomé el tren-

\- Parece que ni los trenes están seguros ahora- Silver agregó queriendo hacerse notar y que Tails lo presente de una vez.

\- Zooey, este es Silver, mi otro compañero- Anteriormente Tails había realizado un trabajo para la madre de Zooey y fue allí donde la conoció.

Ella regentaba con su madre y padre un restaurant local, no era famoso, pero el ambiente familiar se dejaba disfrutar, el servicio era amigable y rápido.

\- Encantado-

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

\- Estamos cuidando mientras cargan esas maquinarias al tren, no es gran trabajo pero…- Dijo Tails, no pudiendo terminar la frase.

\- ¿Están bromeando? Están ayudando a esos hombres y al dueño de la mercancía… no deben menospreciar su trabajo- Dijo dulcemente.

\- Supongo que tienes razón-

Tails y Zooey continuaron hablando sobre el gremio, a ella realmente le gustaba el tema para sorpresa del joven zorro, Silver decidió avanzar unos metros a vigilar la entrada a la estación. Mantenía su espada, llamada Peace, conjurada en su mano durante todos los trabajos, siempre venía bien ya que con ella podía mover cosas desde la lejanía.

Pronto vio a unos hombres cruzar la calle dirigiéndose directo hacia él, los tres llevaban sets completos de armadura de hierro junto con armas, dos espadas y un martillo. Tal vez no sería nada, pero no se veían como guardias y no parecían tener buenas intenciones. Se movían rápido así que Silver regresó con Tails a las corridas.

\- Tails, tenemos problemas-

\- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Creo que son los asaltantes-

\- **Heavy-** Una espada larga apareció en manos de Tails, color negra tanto el mango como el filo, muy simple diseño – Zooey, mantente detrás-

Los tres armados entraron y doblaron hacia donde ellos estaban, se detuvieron al verlos con sus armas conjuradas, se miraron unos segundos, nadie movía un musculo.

\- El jefe tenía razón, Aventureros…- Los tres desenfundaron sus armas.

El del martillo tomó la posición delantera, se notó entonces que era más alto – Cómo los desprecio-

\- ¡Váyanse antes de que esto se ponga feo para ustedes!- Advirtió el erizo de color gris apuntando hacia adelante – Créanme que no quieren enfrentarse a nosotros-

\- ¿No me digas? ¿Y quién va a atacar primero? ¿El debilucho plateado? ¿La niñita? ¿O será la de la túnica blanca?- Uno de los espadachines avanzó.

\- ¡ **Phsycho Toss!** \- Una caja que estaba sin usar voló de un lado a otro brillando de color cian, llevándose puesto a uno de los asaltantes y dejándolo varios metros El segundo espadachín saltó para atacar al erizo pero también fue enviado lejos por otra caja.

Silver fue por ellos dos dejando a Tails con el señor martillote.

\- Pobre pequeño hombre, voy a aplastarlos a ambos-

\- No lo creo- Tails balanceó su arma – **Element: Fire** – Su espada cambió a color rojo y dorado, su filo se prendió fuego – Vamos a bailar-

Silver voló cerca de los dos hombres que recién se incorporaban, lo rodearon atacando por ambos lados, pero el saltó usando sus poderes provocando que choquen espadas. Sus adversarios intercambiaron golpes leves e insultos antes de tener que esquivar una rueda de tren que casi los arroya.

\- ¡Deja de pelear! ¡Vamos a golpear al chico mágico!-

\- ¡Sí!-

A la carga fueron, Silver continuó esquivando golpes volado por allí.

Tails esquivó el martillazo inicial por parte del grandote, saltó sobre su martillo y dio un corte de fuego hacia su enemigo, pero fue esquivado cuando bajó la cabeza.

\- ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso niño!- Un segundo martillazo, esta vez de manera horizontal, casi lo derriba, pero usó sus colas para volar y agarrarse del techo, desde allí disparó varias bolas de fuego que no dieron en el blanco.

El largo martillo volvió al ataque, golpeó el techo haciendo que todo tiemble, Tails tuvo que dejarse caer para esquivar un segundo martillazo rodando en el piso. El tercero estaba en su camino cuando Tails reaccionó.

\- **Element: Wind-** La espada tomó color blanco - **¡Wind Cut!-** Tails desapareció volando a través del aire y reapareciendo detrás del ahora inmóvil mastodonte. Zooey suspiró, creyó que Tails lo había matado, pero no lo hizo, el mango del gran martillo se quebró, dejando caer el gran trozo de metal de la punta justo sobre la cabeza de su oponente.

El gigante ahora estaba atontado, Tails se posicionó junto a Zooey y apuntó hacia adelante – **Element: Fire… ¡Roaring Fire!-**

Una llamarada salió de su espada ahora roja, llevándose con ella al grandote quien quedó en el suelo a unos metros con el centro de su armadura al rojo vivo. Gruñía pero no podía levantarse.

\- ¡No!- Los dos espadachines voltearon hacia atrás para ver a su amigo derribado, pero fue un error.

\- **¡Pshycho Drill!-** Silver formó un taladro color cian y atravesó el aire hasta llegar junto a Tails, en el proceso golpeando a ambos soldados.

Los dos zorros y el erizo los miraron levantarse e irse con su compañero a la rastra, ambos aventureros suspiraron, sorprendidos que no haya sido más difícil.

\- ¡Vamos muchachos, apúrense antes de que vuelvan!- Gritó el capataz que había visto toda la escena. Tails, Silver y Zooey quedaron alerta, como dijo el hombre, podría volver con refuerzos.

\- Zooey, es mejor si te quedas, no queremos que te embosquen cuando salgas por tu cuenta de la estación- Mencionó Silver, ella asintió con la cabeza algo asustada.

\- Nunca los había visto pelear, especialmente a ti Tails… no sabía que tenias una espada camaleón-

\- Si, la tengo… pero… ¿cómo sabias sobre el nombre de la espada?-

\- He… leído sobre eso- Dijo todavía algo nerviosa – Me gusta leer sobre los aventureros y sus poderes-

* * *

De vuelta en Silver Wind, la batalla se había vuelto más injusta, Sonic apenas podía atacar. Ambos se enfrascaban en combate cercano, empatados totalmente, pero cuando parecía que Sonic conseguía la ventaja, Roxan saltaba hacia atrás disparando flechas, flechas que no llegaban a destino debido a la velocidad de Sonic.

Pronto el campo estuvo adornado con ellas, Roxan podía hacerlas desaparecer cuando quisiera, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía.

Sonic imitó a Roxan por primera vez, alejándose suficiente para conjurar un ataque - ¡ **Air Missile!-** Fue una pelota de viento que atravesó el patio a increíble velocidad al ras del suelo.

\- **Light Mirror-** De nuevo lo atajó con el espejo y la pelota desapareció - ¡ **Sun…!-** Desde atrás del espejo Roxan cargó una flecha muy brillante que disparó al cielo, al sol para ser exacto - ¡ **STORM!-**

La flecha explotó dejando caer más flechas, pero estas eran distintas, brillaban dejando una estela blanca a su paso, diez mortales rayos que se dirigían a él - ¡Buen intento!- Dijo Sonic ¡Ya me conozco ese! ¡ **Wind Barrier!-**

Roxan sonrió al ver la barrera aparecer, Sonic bloqueó satisfactoriamente los rayos, revotaron detonando en el aire algunos y cayendo al piso otros añadiéndose a las flechas que ya estaban allí.

\- ¡Veamos si puedes crear dos barreras! ¡ **Light Mirror! ¡Reflect!-** Del espejo, que todavía estaba presente, salió una bola de viento, el doble de rápida que antes.

Sonic la vio venir y levantó la barrera derecha dejando su cabeza descubierta. La bola impactó y, si bien lo llevó algunos centímetros hacia atrás, no hubo daños mayores.

\- Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso, no puedes tomarme por sorpresa Sharp -

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Estás justo donde te quería!- Roxan volvió a cargar una flecha, esta vez apoyando una rodilla en el suelo - ¡ **White Trap!-**

Todas, absolutamente todas las flechas que quedaban en el piso comenzaron a brillar con intensidad increíble, rodeado por ellas, Sonic no pudo evitar la ceguera y el aturdimiento que le provocó este movimiento, incluso el publico cerró los ojos y miró a un lado.

El calor podía sentirse, como si fuera verano y estuvieran mirando al sol directo.

Sonic seguía aturdido, pero Knuckles, Shadow y Blaze habían cerrado los ojos, pudieron ver la luz disiparse dejando a Roan con una rodilla en el suelo y una flecha cargada, una gran, brillante y amenazante flecha.

\- ¡ **Solar Shoot!-** Exclamó la mujer soltando el proyectil, este voló por el patio con mucha fuerza, finalmente impactando en su objetivo que nunca lo vio venir.

La explosión fue grande, y cuando el humo se disipó no había duda de que Sonic estaba acabado, estaba en medio del cráter con su espada clavada a metros de su alcance. Sus ojos entreabiertos y jadeando, sonrió al ver a Roxan aparecer por el horizonte del agujero.

\- Vamos erizo, no seas tan llorón- Ella le ofreció la mano.

Lo ayudó a pararse, varios espectadores ya habían bajado de las gradas para festejar a la ganadora que ahora mantenía en alto su mano con la de Sonic por una buena pelea.

Knuckles se acercó junto a Blaze y Tikal, la equidna lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a la enfermería – Buen trabajo a ambos, fue una gran pelea… felicidades por la victoria Roxan, te has ganado el honor de llevar el emblema plateado-

\- Gracias Knuckles, no fue fácil, he sacado esta victoria de debajo de la manga- Rió ella

\- No te duermas en los laureles Rox, todavía tenemos que tener la revancha, la próxima lucharé con todo lo que tengo-

Unos aplausos sarcásticos interrumpieron la charla, el erizo negro de antes se acercaba, al estar frente a Sonic se detuvo y lo miró seriamente.

\- Realmente has luchado bien Roxan, tienes mucho ingenio, pero tu Sonic… no has hecho más que hablar-

\- Shadow- Gruñó de vuelta el perdedor soltándose de Tikal.

\- Ni siquiera has usado tus mejores poderes en esta pelea, si crees que toda esa charla va a alcanzar para llegar al rango oro, estás equivocado-

\- Deja que te lo demuestre- Caminó hacia adelante pero Shadow alzó una mano dando la negativa.

\- Solo espera, te haré saber cuando sea el momento… cuando estés a mi nivel-

Sonic no pudo discutir con eso, Shadow no tenía más de dos años en el gremio y había hecho una impresionante cantidad de trabajos hasta alcanzar el rango Oro en tiempo record. Se mantuvo al margen por ahora, Shadow alzó su lanza y desapareció en un destello de color purpura y negro.

El grupo quedó en silencio, pronto todos volvieron dentro a festejar con Roxan, Sonic fue a la enfermería para ver si nada era grave acompañado por Tikal, Amy esperó su salida para empezar su primer trabajo.

* * *

 **Aventureros (Parte 2) –Equipos**

 **Cada aventurero puede estar en un número indefinido de equipos, pero generalmente están en, máximo, tres a la vez. Las misiones que puede aceptar ese equipo dependen del aventurero con mayor rango de la agrupación. No se recomienda actuar sin un equipo, pero está permitido.**

 **Los equipos se comunican mediante su símbolo de rango que sirve como un comunicador entre las almas de un mismo gremio, la sincronía y comunicación son vitales así como la existencia de un líder.**

* * *

15:00

Estación de tren de Solace

Las cajas habían terminado de ser cargadas y el tren se alejaba, Tails, Silver y Zooey salieron de la estación a la vez, siempre atentos de que no volvieran los bandidos.

\- ¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó Tails

\- Pues ahora acompañamos a Zooey a su hogar, nos aseguramos de que esté bien… luego iremos a dar caza a esos bandidos-

Cruzaron varias calles, la tensión se fue de a poco, la charla casual y las preguntas por parte de Zooey fueron rompiendo el hielo del ambiente mientras cruzaban las calles de la ciudad. Pronto, mas pronto de lo que pensaban, arribaron a casa de Zooey, donde también estaba el restaurant funcionando solo que ahora no estaba abierto, era temprano.

Silver se alejó luego de saludar observando los alrededores dejando a Zooey otra vez con Tails a solas.

\- Dime… ¿Has… pensado en la oferta que te hice?- Dijo Tails algo nervioso sin hacer contacto visual, sentía que presionaba con esa pregunta, pero la reacción de Zooey indicaba lo contrario.

\- Pues… no sé si estoy lista para unirme al gremio… mis padres no tienen problema…-

\- ¿Pero?-

\- Pero quiero saber si es para mí, quiero elegirlo por más que el dinero… solo necesito tiempo- Su respuesta no era clara, pero Tails comprendió la última parte al menos y asintió.

\- Gracias por todo, no lo habría logrado sin ti… ¡Ustedes!… ¡Ustedes dos!- Se rectifico la muchacha sonrojándose a medias – Nos vemos- Y se metió a su casa algo apurada.

Silver seguía con la mira puesta sobre los edificios, Tails se le incorporó.

\- ¿Y? ¿Ya se te declaró?- Jugó el erizo color blanco.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡No me quiere de ese modo! ¡Ni yo a ella!-

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo… solo estoy jugando-

\- Por favor no empieces como Sonic… de hecho no le cuentes nada a Sonic…-

Las sospechas de Silver se convirtieron en certezas al ver unas cabezas brillantes sobre los techos, reflejadas por la luz del sol.

\- Aunque no sea nuestro trabajo, hay que parar a esos tipos ¿Qué dices?-

\- Me leíste la mente- Tails también notó los brillos sobre los tejados.

Los dos volaron, uno con sus colas, el otro con su magia, hacia arriba para enfrentarse a los matones y descubrir quién era ese "jefe" que habían mencionado antes. Otros aventureros mas interesados no lo habría hecho gratis, pero usualmente la justicia sobrepasaban a estos dos y actuaban por su cuenta.

* * *

De vuelta en el gremio, Amy esperaba sentada a que Sonic volviera para iniciar su primer trabajo, se sentía nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía encajada en ese lugar como si fuera un hogar, un segundo hogar.

Todos los presentes festejaban por el ascenso de Roxan, esta se le acercó a la nueva con un vaso de más y cara amigable acompañada con la murciélago de antes.

\- ¡Como lo está pasando la nueva!- Dijeron poniéndose una de cada lado.

\- Bien gracias

\- ¿Quieres cerveza?- Le ofreció la recién ascendida, pero fue rechazada.

\- No, no bebo, gracias- Amy dejó el vaso en la mesa, no quería ser descortés en su primer día.

\- ¡No puedo creer que todavía no nos hayamos presentado!- Dijo la murciélago – Yo soy Rouge y ella es Roxan, como ya habrás oído… dos de las mujeres más fuertes del gremio-

Obviamente estaba alardeando, pero Amy desconocía tanto que por momento creyó que era verdad, hasta recordar que Blaze sostenía el rango oro por sobre todas las demás chicas.

\- ¿Qué estas esperando aquí?-

\- Estoy esperando a Sonic, dijo que me ayudaría con el primer trabajo-

\- Eso fue antes de que Sharp le pateara el trasero aquí- Dijo riendo Rouge sorbiendo un trago a su bebida.

\- "Sharp" es mi apodo- Habló Roxan a una Amy confundida – Es por lo afilada que es mi puntería-

Garret se les acercó también, se apoyó junto a Roxan y tomó el vaso de más, lo bebió rápidamente.

\- Gracias queridas, realmente necesitaba eso- Alzó el vaso y lo dejó en la mesa, luego volvió la mirada al trió de chicas – Tanta belleza junta… sepárense antes de que se queme el edificio entero- Disparó el piropo con una sonrisa seductora, recibiendo una risa de vuelta y un pequeño codazo por parte de Roxan.

\- Garret, estoy de buen humor… no lo arruines-

\- Lo siento mi reina, no quise molestarla- Una reverencia de broma fue hecha esta vez, cuando Roxan estuvo a punto de abrirle la cabeza con su puño Rouge la detuvo.

\- Espera, no lo mates… quiero seguir oyendo que tan hermosa soy…- Protestó Rouge.

\- ¿Ah sí? Habrá más de eso más tarde- Rouge y Garret siempre actuaban así, era un sinfín de frases ligonas e indirectas que terminaba en nada… o en Roxan estrangulando Garret – Ahora tengo asuntos que charlar aquí con la nueva colega y su amigo azul –

Las dos mujeres se fueron, dejándolos solos.

Sonic salió de la enfermería ileso, vio a Amy junto a Garret y se apuró a llegar, no le agradaba el modo en que hablaba a las mujeres, siempre las engatusaba para que les hagan favores si no tenían cuidado.

\- ¡Sonic! Ven, siéntate, hablemos de negocios-

\- Garret… dime qué quieres- Dijo cruzando los brazos, nunca confiaba en el, sabia demasiadas cosas, compartía muy pocas….

\- Bueno, he escuchado que ustedes dos emprenderán su primer misión juntos… que tal si les digo que tengo la misión perfecta-

\- NO queremos algo muy difícil- Amy aclaró acentuando el "no" sin querer, estaba nerviosa.

\- Claro, es dentro de la ciudad y yo los acompañaré gratis, si compartimos la recompensa de 800 Rings-

\- Habla…-

\- Pues es fácil, debemos seguir y hallar a unos bandidos que han andado por la ciudad robando piezas y maquinaria-

\- ¿Son muchos?-

\- Su guarida debe estar cerca, andan armados con brillantes armaduras de metal, no serán difíciles de buscar… debemos encontrarlos y desmantelarlos, destruir su base…-

Amy y Sonic se miraron, sonaba fácil, aunque no lo seria al final según la experiencia de él. La eriza azul asintió con la cabeza mientras se paraba lista para trabajar.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora!- Garret se paró y abrazó a ambos erizos uno con cada brazo sonriendo con sus puntiagudos dientes.

* * *

 **Si no lo había dicho antes, recomiendo hacer una lista de personajes con sus rangos, sino se van a perder. Si la han hecho o la están haciendo Roxan acaba de avanzar a rango Plata ¡Yay!**

 **Gracias por los reviews y las visitas, eso realmente ayuda a que este proyecto continue.**

 **Recuerden comentar sus opiniones. En el siguiente capitulo probablemente publique una lista de todos los equipos existentes para aquellos que quieran saber.**

 **Siguiente capitulo: Los Primeros Pasos (Parte 3) - Si no puedes contra ellos... ¡Cázalos y no les des cuartel!**

 **Nos vemos allí!**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Los primeros pasos (Parte 3)

**Capitulo 3: Los Primeros Pasos (Parte 3) - Si no puedes con ellos... cázalos hasta el final de la tierra**

* * *

15:25

Solace – Zona de comercio, Plaza.

Amy, Sonic y Garret levaban caminando ya un rato, llegaron a una plaza amplia entre todos los edificios, media una calle por una calle, lo que sería 100 metros cuadrado en total. Tanto alrededor de esta como en el medio había puestos de tenderos, comerciantes y manteros por todos lados. Se venida de todo, todo lo legal, "las cosas interesantes" se vendían más tarde, dijo Garret.

Mientras llegaban, el hurón volteó con las manos abiertas -¿Quieren averiguar rumores? ¿Los últimos chimentos de la ciudad? ¡Este es el primer lugar donde vengo! ¡Todo puede conseguirse aquí! Si conocen a la gente adecuada…-

\- ¿Y tú conoces a "la gente adecuada" Garret?-

\- Sí, tengo un espejo allá en casa- Respondió juguetón volteando de nuevo y saludando a unas personas que lo vieron llegar.

\- ¿Y que buscamos aquí?- Preguntó Amy mirando hacia todos lados curiosa.

\- Información querida… eso… la información es poder-

Procedieron a avanzar entre las tiendas hasta llegar a una que vendía joyería, Garret pasó confianzudo y se sentó detrás del estante donde estaban las cosas, no pasó tiempo antes de que una mujer viniera al puesto a atenderlos, entró tan apurada que ni lo vio sentado a su lado.

Era una cabra, delgada, su pelaje beige y blanco con dos pequeños cuernos saliendo de su banda celeste sobre su cabeza, un vestido rojo con mariposas amarillas atado con una cuerda a la mitad.

\- ¡B-Bienvenidos!- Hablaba de manera cortada - ¡P-Pase y v-vean mis artículos! ¡Est-toy segura que enc-contrará algo p-para su novia s-señor!-

\- ¿Qué?- Dijeron Amy y Sonic al unísono - ¡Yo/ella no...!-

\- Este a-anillo es muy lindo, especialmente p-para…-

\- Ese anillo es bastante hermoso, pero no se compara con tu belleza querida- Dijo Garret tranquilamente asustando a la muchacha, esta dio la vuelta para verlo.

\- ¡G-Garret!- Ahora se aclaró la garganta y trataba de mantener su compostura para hablar lo mejor posible - ¿Qué haces aq-qui?-

\- Bueno, quería pasar a ver a mi tendera favorita- Dijo sonriendo, Amy y Sonic no podían creerlo, pero en serio ella estaba sucumbiendo ante sus encantos - ¿Cómo va el negocio?-

\- G-Garret, siempre vienes a mi p-por algo… n-no es que me m-m-moleste claro está- Hablaba un tono que intentaba ser indiferente, se apoyó en su mesa intentando no estar interesada, pero el ya la tenía comiendo de su mano.

\- Vamos nena, no me trates así… eres el que hace al viejo Garret tan fiable… nunca me decepcionas- Se paró y apoyó una mano en el hombro de la cabra, ella se sonrojó hasta los pies.

\- D-dime que sucede- Dijo entre risas – Haré lo que p-pueda-

\- Estamos buscando a unos ladrones, ladrones de maquinaria y componentes metálicos… andan armados… MUY notorios- Sonic avanzó con la conversación antes de perder la paciencia e irse.

La cabrá cambió su cara a asustada, hizo gestos con sus manos para callarlos, luego los acercó y habló gritando entre susurros.

\- ¡G-guarden silencio! ¡Están a-aquí cerca! ¡N-no quiero que destruyan mi puesto!-

Los tres se enderezaron y vieron la gran multitud, no sería difícil encontrarlos entre tanto civil, pero tampoco sería fácil salir sin daños colaterales si empieza una pelea. Debían ser los más discretos posibles… aunque al final todos sabían que no lo serian.

* * *

 **Magia (Parte 1): Tipos de magia**

 **Los aventureros son uno de los tres tipos de magos existente en Mobius.**

 **Guerreros: El alma del individuo hace un vinculo con un arma, a esta se le conceden poderes o se le enseñan mediante un maestro. El poder mágico se concentra en el equilibrio entre el arma y el alma del sujeto. A diferencia de las otras dos disciplinas, en esta no se hacen pruebas para determinar a los aptos ya que se considera apto a cualquiera**

 **Hechiceros: Hay individuos que nacen con la habilidad de controlar elementos sin necesidad de un foco de concentración. Se los envía al gremio de magos en Ciudad Blanca para venerar a los espíritus de las fuerzas naturales. Esta habilidad no es hereditaria.**

 **Alquimistas: Los individuos más inteligentes y capaces se presentan voluntariamente en La Ciudadela en el Reino de Ancia para pasar una serie de pruebas de conocimiento, luego son entrenados en el arte de las pociones, brebajes y otras artes mas practicas que los Hechiceros y Guerreros.**

 **La población de las tres ramas es muy escasa ya que debe dejarse a la familia y a los títulos personales atrás para formar parte de estos y servir al bien de su comunidad.**

* * *

Silver y Tails subieron sobre los techos para encontrar a tres ladrones de armadura, casualmente eran tres conocidos, los tres individuos con los que pelearon antes. Estos los vieron y sacaron sus espadas, excepto por su compañero grandote que quedó sentado sin poder hacer anda apoyado contra una chimenea.

\- Vaya, vaya… aquí huele a derrota-Dijo uno de ellos incitando al ataque de los aventureros, pero ellos no hicieron más que mirar

\- ¡Queremos saber quien los ha contratado!- Gritó Tails, como si eso fuera a funcionar…

\- SI nos dicen, seremos mas gentiles con ustedes- Silver no bromeaba, odiaba la injusticia y solía estar muy serio durante los encargos de este tipo.

Los dos acompañantes del grandote desenvainaron sus espadas de manera ofensiva, no se acercaron, pero era obvio que no se rendirían. Tails y Silver no bajaron la guardia, pero ahora sería una lucha pareja, el más grande de ellos había quedado fulminado tras el último encuentro.

\- ¡Ataquen!- Dijo uno de ellos cargando hacia adelante hacia Tails, el otro dio un salto yendo por el mismo objetivo.

\- **Element: Earth-** La espada de Tails se volvió marrón y pesada, dejándose llevar por la inercia noqueó a uno de sus atacantes girando, luego atajó el ataque viniendo desde arriba.

Silver se disponía a atacarlos pero unos gritos detrás lo hicieron voltear.

\- ¡Hay más por allí!- Gritó Tails chocando espadas con uno de sus contrincantes.

\- ¡Los tengo! ¡ **Psycho… Toss!-** La espada de Silver brilló y unas cajas atravesaron el aire desde una terraza cercana hasta golpear a los dos atacantes que cayeron en un techo cercano.

Tails prosiguió a atacar a los enemigos con su espada de piedra, cada vez que uno lo atacaba tiraba al otro varios metros por los aires para pelear uno a uno, con una espada tan pesada no podría aguantar contra dos juntos.

\- **Rock Cannon-** Tails empaló su espada en el suelo y una roca salió de abajo del enemigo lanzándolo en el aire - ¡Silver! – Gritó llamando la atención de su compañero.

\- ¡ **Psycho Slam**!- Silver dio la vuelta tomándolo con sus poderes y lo estrelló contra una pared cercana.

El otro de los enemigos se levantó lanzándose en contra de Tails, dos más se unieron al combate rodeándolos, ambos aventureros lucharon espalda con espalda, eran demasiados para poder contrarrestar un golpe.

Mas problemas se avecinaban, tres bandidos mas se vieron en el horizonte acercándose a toda velocidad, ya sería demasiado para ellos. Silver y Tails intercambiaron miradas, el erizo asintió.

\- ¡ **Double Psycho Wave!-** Tails cayó al piso apropósito mientras el erizo blanco dio una vuelta tirando dos ondas color cian por los aires llevando a todos para atrás, Silver levantó su pulgar con una sonrisa al ver que todos estaban en el piso.

Tails devolvió la sonrisa pero entonces un trozo grande de metal, la parte superior de un martillo, se llevó puesto a Silver, el zorro intentó reaccionar pero un bandido lo tomó por detrás alejándolo de su amigo y su espada.

El más grande de ellos se había reincorporado, caminó por el techo lentamente, pateó a Silver en la cabeza al pasar, dejándolo inconsciente, luego se dirigió a Tails.

\- Te dije que tendrías que hacerlo mejor niño- Rió.

Luego todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

En el mercado, Sonic, Amy y Garret avanzaron entre los puestos, Cass les dio indicaciones y advertencias, ninguno escuchó a razones y se dirigieron directo hacia el problema.

Llegaron donde los bandidos, dos de ellos, uno llevaba armadura completa y una espada mientras que el otro una navaja y ropa casual. Lo hacían todo a la luz del sol, algo no muy inteligente, pero aun así demostraba lo amenazados que se sentían por el gremio.

Hablaban con una gran foca, macho, lucía un tupido bigote blanco y unas ropas rasgadas que obviamente habían visto trabajo últimamente.

\- ¡Te lo dije! ¡No voy a detener el tren! Esa embarcación me dará mucho dinero y no hay nada que puedan hacer…-

\- ¡Yo no diría hacer!... Más bien HACERTE- Apuntó el hombre de navaja.

\- Ya basta, mira, tenemos compañía…- El segundo hombre con armadura los observó desenvainando en el proceso.

Los tres aventureros se pararon enfrente, los dos bandidos también, hubo silencio, los tenderos y mercaderes observaban el enfrentamiento inminente con gran tensión.

\- ¡Jaja! Estos estúpidos creen que pueden enfrentarse a nosotros enviando una niña, un niño y su niñero- Rió el que no llevaba protección -¡Vamos a darles una lección!-

Volteó hacia su compañero, pero este no estaba, había salido corriendo a gran velocidad entre las tiendas, su cara cambió a preocupado y sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

\- ¡Sonic! Ve por el-

\- ¡No tenias ni que decirlo!- El erizo azul sacó su espada y siguió a gran velocidad al fugitivo, dejando a Amy con Garret contra el bandido con cuchillo.

Amy preparó su martillo – **Adventure-** Se puso en posición de ataque, Garret le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- Creo que es hora de que lo enfrentes solo Amy… que demuestres lo que sabes hacer-

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Ella respondió sorprendida y un poco enojada, pero para el momento en que quería quejarse Garret ya no estaba, solo ella y el malhechor.

 _Bueno Amy, ahora es tu momento, entrenaste duro para esto…_

Los dos se observaron de frente y dieron pequeños pasos, pronto, saltaron a la batalla

El bandido saltó con una cuchillada rápida por la derecha, Amy lo esquivó sin problemas, otra por arriba, ella se agachó y apoyó la parte de arriba de su martillo contra el pecho del atacante, corrió hacia adelante llevándolo, encarando el puesto del hombre foca.

Frenó y envió al bandido volando, el puesto cayó desarmándose.

\- ¡Hey! Yo trabajo allí-

\- Lo siento- Dijo Amy avergonzada.

De entre las telas y maderas salió de nuevo el atacante intentando realizar una estocada, Amy fue a la derecha evitándolo pero recibiendo una pequeña cortada en su brazo. Balanceó su martillo y el bandido cayó al piso de nuevo… aunque ella dio un pequeño golpe, el cayó muy fuertemente… recordó que no era su martillo normal, ahora era muy fuerte…

 _¡Fuerza! Ese es mi atributo_

Levantó su martillo ya confiada, aguardando los siguientes golpes.

* * *

El hombre de armadura corría por la calle, hacia a un lado todo lo que se le cruzaba, aunque había abandonado a su socio, no ser capturado era una prioridad. Corrió a toda velocidad, era bastante rápido para una persona con armadura completa.

\- ¡Oye!- Una voz se hizo presente frente a él –No hemos terminado de hablar amigo, sabes, me agradas así que te voy a dar un consejo…- Sonic comenzó a acercarse, pero el bandido corrió hacia el otro lado, volvió a chocar con el mismo erizo.

\- Maldita sea-

\- ¿Intentaste huir de mi? ¿Del viento? ¿Tienes una idea de quién soy?-

No había opción, Sonic fue atacado por el bandido, muchos cortes y empaladas que no llegaron nunca a destino, el erizo seguía hablando mientras la "pelea" se desenvolvía.

\- Vamos, tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso… de hecho… tengo cosas que hacer… lugares que visitar… así que…- Dando un giro hacia atrás se agazapó y apoyó la punta de la espada en el pecho de su oponente, todavía sin dañarlo - ¡ **Unrelenting Force!-** Un fuerte viento mandó por los aires a gran velocidad al individuo.

Dio contra una pared con gran fuerza, hizo unas grietas en esta, entonces Sonic se dio cuenta que se había pasado.

Se acercó al cuerpo pidiendo disculpas, pero pronto se quedó sin palabras. Ahí estaba su oponente, desarmado literalmente, despidiendo lo que parecía ser electricidad de colores. Era artificial, no había nada dentro por suerte para los civiles presentes.

\- Eggman- Murmuró el erizo tomando una mano de su atacante ahora inerte, solo había una persona capaz de darle vida a estas marionetas y ese era el genio malvado local, el doctor Eggman.

Pero ahora había poco tiempo para platicar, debía volver con Amy.

* * *

 **Magia (Parte 2) – Tipos de guerreros**

 **Los guerreros, a su vez, tienen una clasificación para diferenciarse a ellos mismos, esto depende tanto de su poder o de su arma a utilizar:**

 **Guerrero Elemental: Poseen generalmente elementos como el fuego, agua, viento o tierra, y sus variaciones. Suelen usar armas de corta distancia, lanzas, espadas, dagas, guantes y otras armas convencionales.**

 **Guerrero De Distancia: Necesitan puntería excepcional, estos guerreros no son muy numerosos. Tienen la habilidad de combinar su elemento e imbuir los proyectiles con él, sus armas son Arcos o Ballestas y variaciones.**

 **Guerrero Físico: Parecidos a los elementales, este tipo obtiene poderes poco convencionales y "no elementales" tales como fuerza, sigilo o velocidad. Pueden usar su atributo sin necesidad de un arma, pero con menor poder.**

 **Guerrero Avanzado: Los guerreros más experimentados aprenden dos elementos y los combinan para crear uno, un ejemplo es Agua+Electriciad=Tormenta, Fuego+Roca=Lava/Volcán.**

* * *

Sonic llegó corriendo a la zona, encontró a Amy parada con su martillo con cara sorprendida también. Ella corrió en su búsqueda algo agitada, probablemente había combatido contra el asaltante.

\- ¡Sonic! ¡No sabes lo que acaba de pasar! ¡Gané mi primer combate!-

\- ¿Dónde está él?- Dijo refiriéndose al malhechor.

\- Allí-

Amy señaló una grieta en el piso que recién ahora Sonic notaba, dentro estaba el inconsciente bandido. Sonic rió al llegar y luego se volvió hacia ella.

\- No tuvo oportunidad Amy-

\- Lo sé, gracias- Apoyó su martillo en el suelo y giró un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿Y Garret?-

\- El… eh… se fue por allí creo- Amy recordaba que el hurón salió entre las tiendas en busca de algo, pero no le había dicho que.

\- Ve a buscarlo, necesitamos hablar-

\- Claro-

La eriza se fue casi al mismo tiempo que el bandido se levantaba, no pasó mucho antes de que se encontrara con una espada apuntada a su pecho. Sonic estaba allí sonriendo, él no movió ni un musculo.

No pasó mucho antes de que ambos volvieran, Garret explicó que vio a varios de esos tipos con armadura por el lugar y decidió actuar por su cuenta, no pidió perdón de todos modos, pero informó de lo que había hecho al menos.

\- Entonces, si has peleado con ellos Garret… te has dado cuenta-

\- Chicos, Amy no se dio cuenta- Dijo la eriza en tercera persona

\- Si, son maquinas… construidos por Eggman-

Amy interrumpió la charla parándose entre ambos algo enfadada porque estaba siendo ignorada-¡Oigan! ¿Quién es Elfman y por qué hay maquinas parlantes ahora?-

\- Eggman… es un villano local, no sabemos cómo se ve, pero tiene poderes para construir y dar vida a las maquinas que construye…-

\- Solo otro villano que Silver Wind mantiene a raya… una patada en el trasero de vez en cuando y ¡Listo!- Sonic apoyó sus manos detrás de la cabeza, bajando la guardia para alardear, aunque estaba respaldado por acciones, Eggman siempre era detenido por él y su equipo.

\- Si todos estos sujetos son mecánicos- Garret volteó hacia el ahora revelado bandido, se había sacado el gorro y la bufanda, era un mono color marrón claro, su expresión desafiante se cambió a una de miedo y arrepentimiento – Entonces vamos a destruir a este también-

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esperen!- Se atajó enseguida al ver la hoja de Garret acercarse - ¡Soy humano! ¡No soy como esos traicioneros!-

\- Ya veo, entonces podremos racionar contigo… ¿Verdad?- Amy avanzó apartando a Garret del camino.

\- ¡S-Si! ¡Señor… digo Señora!- Se sentó dejándose caer hacia atrás, rendido por la paliza de antes y la presión de los tres aventureros - ¡Esos malditos cacharros me dejaron solo aquí! ¡Huyeron!-

\- Dinos donde se esconden, haremos justicia- Amy se sentó junto a él

Sonic y Garret se miraron uno al otro, no querían sacar la información de una manera muy violenta… pero aún así, sentarte junto al tipo que acabas de apalear y hablarle comprensivamente era algo que no hacían todos los días.

\- No lo sé… pero mis camaradas lo saben-

\- ¿Dónde están ellos?-

\- Van a intercambiar maquinaria por armas y armadura, están aguardando la puesta de sol en el bar "Black Side" en…-

\- Sabemos dónde está eso- Interrumpió Garret.

\- ¿Sabemos?- Sonic se precipitó

\- Si – El hurón se adelantó y levantó al bandido del brazo – Ahora vete de aquí y no quiero volver a verte-

\- ¡Claro que no!- Salió corriendo enseguida, adolorido todavía, pero vivo - ¡Voy a encontrar un trabajo y seré bueno! ¡Ya verán!-

Los tres observaron hacia todos lados, los vendedores se acercaron aplaudiendo y celebrando la victoria de los miembros del gremio. Sonic y Amy saludaron alegremente, Garret recibió un abrazo por detrás por parte de la chica cabra.

No era tiempo de dormirse en los laureles, esperaron unos veinte minutos antes de seguir con su pista, al bar "Black Side".

* * *

Llegaron y se oía música desde dentro, una agradable tonada se escuchaba, cantos mesclados con los inconfundibles sonidos de violines, percusión y zanfonas. Sonic y Amy siguieron a Garret al lugar, al llegar el se detuvo frente a la puerta y volteó.

-¡Aquí está! ¡El "Black Side" donde siempre están de fiesta!-

\- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Quién se embriaga en un bar a las cinco de la tarde?-

\- Aquellos que son hombres, no como tú Sonic-

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- Amy enseguida saltó en su defensa por obvia razón.

\- ¡Nada Amy querida! Entremos de una vez ¿Quieren?-

Entraron los tres, se acercaron a la barra, una sala entera en forma de letra "L" donde la parte más corta era la entrada y luego el pasillo estaba lleno de mesas por un lado y la barra por el otro. Había un grupo de músicos tocando atrás de todo y muchos le seguían el paso con cantos y pisotones en el piso de madera.

El hombre que atendía el bar era un voluptuoso ratón color gris, con una tupida barba blanca y una cara muy amigable al verlos llegar.

\- ¡Garret! ¡Ha pasado tiempo desde que…!-

Antes de que terminara de hablar Garret tomó un vaso vacio de una mesa y lo aventó hacia él, fue recibido fácilmente.

\- Deja de hablar viejo, siempre vengo, no tienes que venirte todo sentimental conmigo-

\- Cierto, cierto, tu eres muy malo para esas cosas-

Amy y Sonic siguieron a Garret que se apoyó en la barra junto al dueño y un elegante lobo de color gris que lo abrazó al estar al lado.

\- ¡Garret! ¿Al fin vienes a devolverme el favor?-

\- Tom, si mal lo recuerdo, tu eres el que me debe una-

\- Bueno… si… eso no importa- Rápidamente "Tom", se alejó de ellos para evitar tener que hacer algo para Garret, dejando espacio para Sonic y Amy, que se acercaron a la barra también.

\- ¿Qué trae a tres aventureros a mi humilde agujero del demonio?-

\- Bueno- Habló un poco más fuerte del normal – Estamos buscando a unos bandidos ladrones de maquinaria-

Sonic le dio un codazo en la costilla al hurón, pero este sonrió guiando un ojo, Amy por su parte volteó para ver a tres simios grandes que se acercaban a donde estaban, el de adelante llevaba un chaleco lleno de elementos cortantes.

\- ¡Ya sabemos!- Dijo el líder de los bandidos caminando hacia ellos.

Los tres aventureros voltearon ahora, Garret caminó al frente hasta quedar al lado del simio que hablaba.

\- Sabemos sobre ustedes y nuestro estúpido amigo William-

\- Eso veo-

Sonic y Amy se agazaparon en sus lugares, pero fueron detenidos por dos de los bandidos que tomó a cada uno de los hombros evitando que se movieran. Los dos erizos se miraron con los ceños fruncidos, culpaban a Garret por dentro sin saber que esto era parte del plan.

\- Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil, o de la difícil- Dijo sonriendo el simio jefe.

\- Bueno, eso ya lo veremos-

En ese momento ambos miraron hacia arriba cuando pasó volando uno de los dos acompañantes bandidos y aterrizó en una mesa llena de objetos tirando todo al suelo. Amy se limpiaba las manos, bastante irritada.

\- Lo siento, no me agrada que me toquen los extraños-

Sonic reaccionó rápido pisando un pie de su captor, cuando este gritó se agachó dejando pasar otro golpe de Amy que lo envió volando del otro lado de la barra rompiendo varias botellas y algunas repisas.

El que estaba sobre la mesa caída se levantó gritando groserías a la eriza, pero fue interrumpido por otro grito del otro lao de la habitación.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡El simio gordo!- Uno de los músicos, que eran todos águilas de varios colores, estaba enojado gritando - ¡Deja de gritar y déjanos tocar la maldita música!-

\- ¡Al fin y al cabo tocan horrible!- Una tercera voz de un lémur se oyó gritado de una mesa cercana, la respuesta a esto fue un violín que pasó volando por la habitación, el lémur se agachó y el violín aterrizó en un gran toro sentado de espaldas, rompiéndose en el proceso.

El toro se levantó enfadado junto con sus tres amigos y comenzaron a tirar sus botellas y vasos a todos lados, antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar, todos comenzaron a golpearse entre todos desatando el caos en el bar.

\- ¡PELEA DE BAR!- Gritó el dueño descolgando un remo de la pared y partiéndolo en la cabeza de un desconocido haciéndolo pedazos a él y al remo.

Amy y Sonic tomaron posición de batalla, ella pateó a un agresor por la derecha y Sonic fue agarrado y tacleado por uno de los toros rompiendo la barra, pasando hacia el otro lado, luego siendo atacado por uno de los simios.

\- ¡Sonic!- Amy intentó socorrerlo pero fue agarrada de un brazo por un hombre hiena que sonreía de manera extraña.

\- ¡Ven a bailar conmigo nena!- Dijo riendo, pero solo recibió un golpe con una silla de regreso, pero no de Amy, de un desconocido que se rió de él antes de también ser noqueado.

Garret se encontró en todo el caos al líder de los bandidos que buscaba, al verse ambos entraron a forcejear fuertemente, apartando y esquivando a varias personas que intentaron noquearlos.

El dueño del bar pasó volando con un pedazo de remo gritando de alegría separándolos, al momento que estuvieron separados el simio sacó una navaja de su cinturón, dándola vueltas y vueltas fue al ataque, pero la clavó en la barra sin querer al no poder darle a Garret.

Intentando sacar la navaja de la barra recibió un botellazo de parte de un lobo color gris oscuro, quedando inconsciente, este lobo le guiñó un ojo a Garret exclamando "¡Ya no te debo nada!"

\- ¡Barker!... Gracias viejo- Garret rápidamente tomó de los brazos al jefe bandido y lo arrastró hacia la puerta trasera, luego llamó a Amy y Sonic.

Amy vino rápidamente mientras que Sonic voló por los aires aterrizando en una mesa cerca de ellos – No soy muy bueno sin mi arma- Dijo recuperándose antes de ser tomado y llevado afuera.

Terminaron los cuatro en un callejón con el simio contra la pared, Garret rápidamente sacó uno de sus cuchillos y le apuntó a su entrepierna con él, el tipo ya sudaba bastante, ahora lo hacía de manera más notoria.

\- Escucha no quiero problemas, solo queríamos hacer un trato con Eggman por armas, eso es todo, no queremos tomar la ciudad ni…- Un golpe en la cara impidió que siga hablando mas.

\- ¡Donde será la reunión! -

\- ¡En una cabaña en los bosques fuera de la ciudad! Toma te daré un mapa que me dieron los hombres de Eggman-

\- Gracias- Otro golpe en la cara lo dejó inconsciente, luego Amy lo tomó tirándolo dentro del caótico bar una vez más.

Pasaron unos minutos, ahora Garret miraba el mapa, Amy observaba la pelea que comenzaba a acabar dentro, Sonic estaba sentado recuperándose de los golpes. El sol comenzaba a bajar lentamente sin llegar al atardecer todavía.

\- Bueno, creo que tengo un plan-

\- Ilústranos o gran maestro de los planes- Respondió sarcásticamente Sonic, Garret ignoró eso

\- Necesito que ustedes se adelanten y monten un buen lio frente a la casa mientras yo me escabullo- Cerró el mapa y se lo dio a Amy – Voy a mi hogar a buscar unos juguetitos-

\- ¡Espera un momento!- Amy lo detuvo con un tono mandón- ¿Vas a mandarnos a enfrentarlos frente a frente? ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?-

\- Voy a volar el lugar por los aires-

Ambos guardaron silencio, ese era un plan bastante poco ortodoxo, Sonic intervino antes de que haya más preguntas, el tiempo corría y no para el lado contrario.

\- Si no hay dudas… que comience la Operación Bautismo de Fuego- Garret dio una palmada en la espalda de Amy con una sonrisa, sería su primer gran combate suponiendo que el líder de las maquinas esté allí

* * *

Tails abrió los ojos lentamente despertado por unos gritos, recuperó sus sentidos y de a poco fue dándose cuenta de la situación. Estaba atado, sentado en el piso, junto a su amigo Silver que también estaba atado en la misma posición.

Silver estaba despierto y observaba con odio a todos los bandidos armados.

Eran aproximadamente siete normales y el más grandote, que ahora caminaba hacia él de manera lenta y reía al mismo tiempo.

\- Al fin despiertas… justo a tiempo para nuestro trato con los orgánicos…- Eso enseguida le sonó extraño, no eran como él, eran maquinas… solo había una persona capaz de crear maquinas parlantes y pensantes – El Doctor Eggman estará más que complacido de saber que capturamos a dos de ustedes…-

El malvado de metal echó a reír mientras Tails y Silver buscaban una manera de salir antes de que sea muy tarde.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo será el final de primer arco argumental:**

 **Los Pimeros Pasos (Parte 4): ¡Un final explosivo!**

 **Si alguno se está preguntando, voy a hacer un arco o saga cada tanto y luego varios One-Shots entre medio para no avanzar la historia deprisa y desarrollar a varios personajes y sus historias.**

 **Gracias por leer! Recuerden dejar Reviews y consultarme ante cualquier duda.**

 **Nos leemos luego!**

 **Ciao**


	4. Los primeros pasos (Parte 4)

19:30

Bosque Solace – Cabaña Supuestamente Abandonada

El ambiente en la cabaña era tenso, Tails y Silver planeaban escapar pero los secuestradores no quitaban sus ojos de encima para forzar las cadenas con las que estaban atados. El más grande estaba sentado justo enfrente de ellos regodeándose en su prematura victoria, repitiendo sus órdenes de vigilar a los prisioneros mientras iba, cada cinco minutos, a revisar la ventana en busca de los contrabandistas.

\- Se lo mucho que quieren escapar, pero desgraciadamente no van a lograrlo, verán: incluso si lo hacen, estaremos aquí para apalearlos antes de que logren nada- Ahora estaba sentado – Además pronto seremos más, cuando estos estúpidos orgánicos lleguen con la mercancía-

\- ¿Para qué necesitan tanto hierro y maquinaria?- Gritó Silver enfadado

\- Es muy obvio erizo- Respondió entre risas el líder

\- Eggman construirá mas de ellos con las piezas robadas ¿Tengo razón?-

\- En parte si… pero ya hay suficiente de nosotros para un rato, hay planes… planes mas grandes-

Tails observó los modelos que tenía enfrente mientras Silver forcejeaba - ¿Cómo Eggman consigue la suficiente energía para mantenerlos encendidos?-

\- De eso, no tenemos permitido hablar-

\- ¡Señor!- Uno de los muchos soldados llamó, enseguida el grandote caminó a la puerta, pero no vio ni escuchó lo que esperaba.

Desafiantes estaban dos aventureros frente a la puerta, dos erizos con sus armas en pose de batalla. El de color azul caminó al frente apuntando su espada a la puerta.

\- ¡Lamento que no seamos lo que esperaban! Sus pequeños amigos nos han dicho de su plan… ¡Y vinimos a detenerlo! ¡Al estilo Silver Wind!-

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Los primeros pasos (Parte 3) - Final explosivo**

* * *

Tres guardias salieron afuera, seguidos por otros cuatro que pronto ocuparon toda la parte exterior frente a los dos erizos. Sonic y Amy se miraron y luego asintieron, tres de esos hombres mecánicos fueron a la carga.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dijo Garret que necesitaba?- Preguntó sonriendo el erizo azul

\- Diez minutos-

\- ¡Pues entonces démosle veinte! ¡Ahí voy! ¡ **Force Spring!** \- Amy levantó su martillo y dio un fuerte piso a donde Sonic estaba parado, mandándolo por los aires.

\- ¡ **Blue Tornado!-** Sonic alzó su espada y luego la apuntó a los malos, una gran ráfaga de viento salió de él y los tiró a los siete al piso al mismo tiempo que envió a Sonic hacia atrás, internándose en el bosque y dejando el claro donde estaban.

Mientras caía uno de los Badniks se incorporó y dio un salto tacleando a Sonic y llevándoselo en picada hacia el bosque, dos más fueron en esa dirección.

Amy sabía que todo estaba bien e intentó no preocuparse más de lo debido, ahora mismo tenia a cuatro furiosos hombres metálicos queriendo asesinarla. Uno de ellos saltó al ataque y fue rápidamente interrumpido con un martillazo en la parte pectoral que lo dejó mirando al suelo, luego un golpe ascendente en la nuca con fuerza que sacó su cabeza sin problemas.

Los demás miraron la cabeza volar por los aires sorprendidos.

\- ¡Alguno más quiere ser héroe!-

Nadie respondió.

\- ¡Idiotas atáquenla! ¡Maldita sea!- Gritó el jefe desde la puerta.

Dos más se abalanzaron, Amy esquivó unos ataques sin despejar el martillo del suelo, uno de ellos pasó tan cerca que pudo sentir el viento que provocó el balanceo del arma, despegó su martillo del suelo y comenzó a girar, llevada por inercia dio golpes hacia todos lados.

\- **Chaos Hurricane-** Avanzó al ras del suelo alcanzando pronto a los cuatro y tirándolos hacia distintos puntos.

Dejó de girar algo mareada y intentó tomar algo de aire pero un puño se estrelló en su rostro tirándola hacia el costado, luego una patada en la espalda y finalmente una lanza o una especie de arma enastada la ahorcaba mientras alguien la tenía desde atrás.

Un Badnik se posicionó delante para asestar más patadas.

\- Eso… no… es…muy cortés- Dijo tosiendo

Amy tomó la lanza y la llevó hacia adelante con gran fuerza, luego el captor voló sobre ella hasta caer sobre su compañero.

\- **Undertaker Blow-** Un golpe contra del piso hundió a ambos enemigos bajo tierra, quebrando la corteza en el proceso. La eriza descansó unos segundos, mas luchaba y mas se daba cuenta de lo que sabía, los ataques y movimientos eran suyos, pero la fuerza era inhumana… tenia suerte de pensar en estos tres ataques antes de venir, Sonic también le había ayudado con "Los nombres cool"

* * *

Sonic cayó junto a uno de ellos en el bosque y los demás pronto llegaron, se incorporó de la pila de tierra y rocas y los contó.

\- ¡Tres! ¡Amy tiene más que yo! ¿Ustedes saben que soy una amenaza más grande verdad?-

Los tres atacaron rápidamente y Sonic esquivó rápido sus golpes, no importa cuánto lo intentaron el los atajaba con la rapidez de su espada. Uno de ellos saltó hacia adelante y el erizo lo dejó pasar, estrellándose contra otro.

Sonic dio dos cortes, uno al cuello y otro a la cadera, al único que quedaba en pié y luego lo pateó su torso lejos, entonces el hombre metálico estalló en una explosión verde de energía.

\- ¡Casi casi! Tal vez la próxima puedan- Burlándose esquivó un "ataque sorpresa" que ejecutó uno de sus enemigos - ¡Prueba otra vez!-

\- Muere erizo- Los dos Badniks atacaron al mismo tiempo, uno arriba y otro abajo, Sonic lo esquivó saltando de modo que su cuerpo quedó suspendido de manera horizontal entre medio de las dos espadas.

\- Jaja, **Unrellenting Force –** Apoyó la espada en el pecho de uno de ellos y lo mandó volando contra un árbol, siguió de largo traspasando dicho árbol y explotó lejos en el bosque.

El árbol comenzó a caer y Sonic rodó a tiempo para esquivarlo, lo mismo no pudo decirse de su agresor quien explotó al estar aplastado por el mismo.

Sonic miró a su alrededor algo decepcionado por la poca batalla que habían dado sus combatientes, luego salió del lugar en busca de Amy.

* * *

 **Gremios (Parte 1) - Trabajos:**

 **Los trabajos son lo que mantienen al gremio a flote, estos pueden ser dados por el ayuntamiento o el gobierno de la ciudad/reino o por individuos en particular.**

 **Un porcentaje del dinero de los trabajos dados por el gobierno se queda en el gremio para reparaciones y mantenimiento de este. Los trabajos pueden ser entregados a la persona que los dio o, en caso de que el reino sea el cliente se entregarán en el gremio, donde el dinero ya ha sido depositado por adelantado.**

 **En todo gremio hay alguien encargado de llevar la cuenta de los trabajos completados y los aceptados.**

 **La Unidad Reguladora de Gremios es, como su nombre su indica, es la máxima autoridad a la que responden los gremios de aventureros. Son los que aprisionan a los aventureros renegados y ordenan el cierre de los gremios que se dedican a actividades ilícitas y trabajos ilegales.**

 **Su base se localiza en Port Kingdom, la capital del reino de Albión.**

* * *

Amy usaba a Adventure para atajar los ataques de los dos enemigos restantes, intentaba devolver los golpes, pero eran muy lentos y ellos muy rápidos. El jefe gritaba desde adentro endemoniadamente, realmente estaba considerando entrar para encargarse el mismo.

Entonces fue cuando una voz llamó desde el cielo – **Aerial Style: Wind Drill –** Un tornado cayó en picada partiendo en dos a un Badnik, luego Amy golpeó al restante, que estaba distraído lanzándolo a la izquierda.

El tornado tomó forma y Sonic apareció dentro, dio un salto y clavó su espada hondo en el pecho del ser artificial, terminando con él.

\- Gracias Sonic-

\- Oye, te las estabas arreglando bien ahí… para ser tu primera misión-

\- Lo sé, pero fuiste mucho más rápido que yo-

\- Rápido, ese es mi segundo nombre-

Unos grandes pasos se escucharon acercarse y un gran hombre metálico atacó con un martillo al suelo separando a los dos erizos.

\- Si quieres que algo se haga… ¡Bien!- Dio unos golpes al aire y finalmente alcanzó a Sonic lanzándolo por los aires hasta dar con un árbol - ¡Hazlo tu mismo!- Se pavoneaba de su momentánea victoria con su martillo en el hombro.

\- ¡Oye feo!- Amy cargó su arma y la balanceó con todas sus fuerzas

El golem de metal hizo lo mismo y las dos puntas de los martillos se encontraron causando un sonido ensordecedor, llevando a ambos hacia atrás unos pasos.

\- ¡Finalmente! Alguien entiende lo que es un arma de verdad- Dijo el grandote riendo.

* * *

Dentro de la cabaña, Silver y Tails forcejeaban en silencio para salir de su encierro, las cadenas estaban apretadas y, por si fuera poco, pedir ayuda no era una opción, los había amordazado el líder antes de salir.

Después de un rato se detuvieron, escuchaban la conmoción de afuera y se sentían impotentes sin poder intervenir a favor de sus aliados.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la ventana del lugar se oscureciera ante la aparición de alguien en ella. Pasaron unos segundos y la ventana se rompió al mismo tiempo que un golpe en la batalla de afuera, una vara de metal limpió lo más posible de vidrios y luego entró un conocido hurón.

Entró dando una vuelta en el aire y luego puso varios paquetes con explosivos alrededor del lugar.

Silver y Tails esperaron a que terminara para que los liberara, pero él no los notó, así que gritaron… o lo intentaron con sus vendas en la boca.

\- ¿Eh?... ¡Oh! Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Respondieron gritando aún más, pero todavía tenían sus bocas tapadas.

\- Oh nada, solo poniendo unos explosivos… vamos a volar el lugar… así que – Desató finalmente la mordaza de Tails y luego de Silver – Deberían… ya saben… salir-

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a poner la bomba grande con mecha, pero Tails lo detuvo gritando su nombre.

\- ¡Garret! ¿Podrías desatarnos?-

\- Está bien- Protestó – Estamos perdiendo tiempo-

Tails fue desatado y luego se encargó de Silver, ambos parados esperaron a Garret con sus armas en mano, observaron la pelea sin intervenir, debían hacerlo en el momento adecuado.

\- Silver, ¿Crees que puedas traer al grandote aquí?-

\- Parece pesado… pero puedo intentar-

\- Tenemos una oportunidad señores-

Garret prendió la mecha, y los tres se acercaron a la salida, listos para irrumpir en la pelea lo más rápido posible.

\- Tenemos un minuto-

* * *

Sonic y Amy estaban todavía batallando contra el gran hombre metálico, él chocaba martillazos con ella y alejaba a Sonic con golpes y patadas. En un momento la eriza y su enemigo la trajo cerca forcejeando ambos por el control del otro.

Sonic intentó intervenir con su espada pero la piel metálica del individuo ayudó a que la detenga y la agarre con su mano. Encontrándose forcejeando con ambos, se acercó a Amy y susurró lentamente.

\- Llegó la hora querida-

Entonces fue cuando una mano con una daga se clavó en su "ojo", Garret estaba colgado de su cuello.

\- ¿Garret?-

\- ¡Hola Amy querida! ¡Tanto TIEMPO!- El soldado pesado comenzó a tambalear para todos lados y finalmente logró tomar a Garret de la cabeza y darlo contra el piso.

\- ¡PEQUEÑA PESTE!- Alzó su martillo para aplastarlo pero todo su cuerpo se volvió color turquesa y no pudo moverse - ¡NO ME HAGAN REIR!-

Silver lo mantenía en su lugar, pero sin embargo el terco hombre metálico continuaba avanzando lentamente hacia adelante. Silver usó toda su fuerza, puso sus dos manos hacia adelante, una con la espada, entonces comenzó a cerrarlas.

\- ¡ **Singularity Force!** \- Una bola del mismo color salió de su espada y se dirigió hasta chocarse con el Badnik y enviarlo volando a la casa, una pared cayó en el proceso.

\- Silver, Tails… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

\- Fuimos capturados- Silver respondió intentando recuperar su aliento

Los escombros comenzaron a moverse antes que alguien diga algo. Abollado y arruinado, pero todavía en pié, el fuerte hombre maquina se rehusaba a rendirse.

\- ¿Creen que han ganado? ¡No mientras yo…!-

BOOM

Todos se cubrieron ante la tremenda explosión que se ocupó de limpiar el terreno de madera y otros materiales. Luego de la gran explosión, con los oídos todavía zumbando, los héroes se reincorporaron.

Observaron los escombros esperando por si el terco metálico todavía estaba funcionando, pero no hubo caso, nadie sobreviviría a eso, ni siquiera alguien como él.

\- Eso estuvo muy reñido- Dijo Tails - ¿Por qué han hecho explotar el lugar?-

\- Pues, ya no podrán usarlo más… además, un día sin ver una gran explosión es un día perdido-

Sonic todavía sentado en el piso junto a Amy rió y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda - ¿Cómo has aguantado tu primer trabajo?-

\- Bien… ¿Ustedes se divierten así todos los días?- Respondió también riendo.

Todos rieron entonces, pronto juntaron sus cosas y emprendieron su regreso al gremio. El trabajo estaba listo para ser entregado y debían hacerlo allí

* * *

 **General – Nombres, Sobrenombres y Nombres paternos**

 **En Mobius no hay apellidos, no los han implementado desde que los humanos quedaron al borde de la extinción, y eso fue hace miles de años. El olfato y los sentidos agudos de los Mobians pueden reconocer a alguien sin necesidad de un apellido o un nombre.**

 **Aun así, las personas usan a modo de apellido los Nombres paternos o el nombre de su ciudad natal. (Nombre) hijo de (Nombre de la madre) y (Nombre del padre) o (Nombre) de (Nombre de ciudad natal)**

 **Los magos, de cualquier tipo, usan sobrenombres que hacen referencia a su atributo o su estilo de pelea ya que al unirse a una organización mágica dejan atrás todos sus títulos y herencias.**

* * *

21:03

Gremio Silver Wind

Ya habían pasado las nueve en el gremio, la mayoría de los miembros estaban allí, esta era la hora en que los trabajos cortos se terminaban, los que no requerían viaje, así que era la hora más poblada del gremio.

Vanilla limpiaba unos vasos y hablaba con un gato negro de aspecto rudo llamado Sagat, Knuckles y Tikal estaban sentados en su lugar, Blaze, Roxan y Rouge en otra mesa compartiendo unos tragos y haciendo planes para otro día, cerca de la barra Espio, Vector, Mighty y otro más charlaban, alejado un erizo color negro apoyado en la pared no decía nada.

De pronto la puerta del gremio se abrió de par en par y entraron los faltantes, Garret al frente con una sonrisa grande, pavoneándose del trabajo completado, Silver y Tails a la izquierda, Amy a la derecha y Sonic junto a ella.

Todos se acomodaron en una mesa mientras Garret fue a la barra, estuvo unos minutos allí, donde Vanilla no dejaba de reír de tanto en tanto, Sonic comentó que Garret no gastaba la oportunidad de sacar a "relucir sus cartas" con cualquier objetivo, por mas mayor que sea.

Volvió con una bandeja, en ella había tres bolsas de Rings, cuatro vasos con bebidas ligeras y uno con ron.

\- Caballeros- Pasó las bolsas a Sonic y Amy, quedándose con una – 300 para mi, 300 para Sonic y 400 para Amy-

\- No, no podría- La eriza enseguida se sintió mal por tener más recompensa.

\- Te daremos un "plus" por ser tu primer trabajo- Sonic detuvo la mano de la eriza antes de que devuelva el dinero.

\- Además, luchaste valientemente contra un enemigo muy fuerte- Tails agregó sonriendo, si bien no había cobrado, era lo correcto, no había aceptado el trabajo, a parte, no le importaba el dinero.

\- Tan fuerte que noqueó a estos dos- Sonic se escabulló entre ellos y los abrazó a cada uno con un brazo.

\- ¡Por Amy!- Garret levantó su vaso y gritó llamando la atención de los demás compañeros - ¡Quien completó su primer trabajo! Con un poco de ayuda ¡Esperemos que su fuerza nos aporte al gremio!-

La mayoría de los integrantes se acercaron y brindaron, gritaban y festejaban, el ambiente pasó a ser muy alegre de repente. Sonic, Silver y Tails charlaban entre ellos mientras que Garret fue a brindar personalmente con Rouge y Roxan, no pasó mucho antes de que Amy sienta una palmada en la espalda.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Amy verdad?-

\- Amy… ¿Tú eres?-

\- Musashi, Musashi la espada veloz del este- Apuntó al cielo de manera heroica.

Musashi era un lince de color marrón claro, lleno de manchas negras tanto en sus orejas como en su rostro, llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas bastante suelta, atada por una cinta roja en la cintura, pantalones negros muy anchos en los pies, también muy sueltos.

Sus ojos verdes relucían de emoción – He escuchado que usas fuerza como tu atributo, un atributo físico-

\- Si-

La reacción del lince no fue la esperada, se emocionó de solo pensar la épica batalla que supondría alguien tan rápido como él y otra persona tan fuerte como Amy. La tomó de los hombros con una sonrisa - ¡Deberíamos batirnos a duelo!-

\- ¿Tú crees?- Amy estaba algo asustada, pero aun así el sujeto se veía bastante incapaz de ser malo.

\- Totalmente, una batalla para la historia… una guerra sin cuartel-

\- ¿Cuartel? ¡Oh no!- La eriza se zafó de las garras de Musashi y sacó su bolsa de Rings para asegurar que tenía todo – Olvidé de buscar un lugar donde quedarme, tendré que buscar un hospicio o…-

\- Tonterías querida- Vanilla apareció a su lado con su melódica y tranquila voz – Te quedarás conmigo y Cream-

\- Vanilla, no quiero ser una molestia-

\- ¡Ya puedo darme cuenta lo dulce que eres! Yo estuve en tu lugar querida, no te quedarás en una taberna o en un albergue, además, me ayudarás un poco en la casa a cambio mientras recaudas para mudarte a tu propio hogar ¿Te parece bien?-

\- D-De acuerdo-

Amy todavía estaba intentando asimilar lo que había pasado durante esta última media hora, le habían pagado de más, le habían confiado tareas peligrosas y ahora le ofrecían un lugar donde vivir. Todos eran tan buenos con ella, no sabía que era así en la gran ciudad, siempre se imaginó a la gente más distante que en las pequeñas aldeas.

\- Amy- Knuckles le habló sentado a unos metros de ella – Siéntate y disfruta, no estés tan sorprendida de nuestra hospitalidad, tu elegiste venir… y ahora eres parte de nuestra familia- El equidna levantó la copa, Tikal lo imitó con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, podría acostumbrarse a esto, volvió a sentarse y admiró una descoordinada canción que intentaban entonar Garret, Vector y Mighty para festejar su arribo.

Ahora no había vuelta atrás, ahora pertenecía a Silver Wind y se había embarcado en lo que sería la aventura de su vida.

¡Salud!

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, apenas terminamos el primer Arco argumental ¡así que no esperen que esto termine pronto!**

 **Recuerden dejar reviews y de mantenerse al tanto por alguna actualización.**

 **Siguiente capitulo: "Rivales y amigos" - "Musashi habla con Amy sobre su sobrenombre y sus posibles rivales, pero ella se rehúsa a enemistarse con alguien del gremio, aunque sin saberlo su rival está mas cerca de lo que cree."**

 **Estaba pensando poner un pequeño "Teaser" al final de cada capitulo con información del siguiente ¿Que les parece?**

 **Ciao!**


	5. Aliados y Rivales

**Capitulo 5: Aliados y Rivales**

* * *

14:07

Silver Wind – Patio

\- ¡ **Brave…**!- Musashi saltó varios metros en el aire y cayó en picado hacia su enemigo, llevaba su traje de siempre, nunca se lo cambiaba debido al miedo de ser sorprendido sin sus ropas de batalla, Hakama negra y camisa sin mangas blanca, tenía un pañuelo rojo en su cabeza.

Se acercó al caballero que está en su contra a gran velocidad, su nombre es Sagat, y es uno de los más viejos en el gremio (De edad)

\- ¡ **…Edge!** \- Dio un golpe hacia arriba muy fuerte y rápido, el viento se agitó entre los dos, pero el golpe nunca pudo conectar ya que chocó con la gran espada mandoble de Sagat, el lince abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta en el predicamento que estaba.

A pesar de la armadura de hierro en su cuerpo, y la edad, Sagat es muy certero al momento de evadir o atajar ataques con nada más que su espada – Lo siento – Murmuró el gato veterano mientras giraba su espada dejando a Musashi dando vueltas en el lugar.

Un cabezazo luego conectó tirándolo al piso.

Amy miraba mientras el combate desde las gradas atentamente, estuvo allí tras completar un trabajo pequeño esa misma mañana. Entonces Rouge llegó volando a su lado, ella ni la notó hasta escucharla sentarse.

\- Hola querida ¿Ves algo que te guste?- Insinuó con su seductora voz, implicando algo que Amy no notó por lo concentrada que estaba.

\- No he podido dejar de mirarlos, Musashi ya ha perdido tres veces seguidas contra Sagat-

\- Ah, eso… bueno… Musashi si tiene unos problemas graves en su cabeza… dicen que a su madre se le cayó de chico en un campo de batalla… por eso la necesidad de pelear y la falta de razonamiento-

\- ¿Acaso no se rinde? Está logrando que quiera que gane esta pelea-

\- Nunca, a menos que su cuerpo lo traicione –

Ahora Musashi, de nuevo en el suelo, observó a Sagat balancear su espada al ras del suelo hacia arriba, enviándolo a volar por los aires, luego apoyó el gran arma otra vez en suelo y comenzó a brillar de color azul.

\- Lo siento chico… ¡ **Crystal Rebellion**!- Clavada en el suelo, su espada envió una línea de cristales que avanzaron por el suelo hasta llegar a Musashi y explotar en una gigante bola de espinas de color celeste.

El lince cayó rendido a metros de allí, su espada estaba lejos y no podía levantarse del pequeño agujero. No pasó mucho antes de que una mano, con armadura sobre ella, le ofrezca para levantarse, él la tomó sonriente.

\- La próxima vez te tendré viejo-

\- Hmpf- El comentario le sacó a Sagat una sonrisa que no quiso revelar – Creo que es suficiente por hoy ¿No te parece?-

\- Si –

Se soltaron las manos y luego el más mayor volvió a dentro, Musashi se limpió un poco el polvo de su ropa y luego observó a los lados buscando a "Zero" su espada, la que nunca deja de lado. Tras encontrarla dirigió la mirada a Rouge y Amy, la murciélago comenzó a volar apenas caminó hasta ahí.

\- Aquí viene, voy a tomar un trabajo antes de que me rete a un duelo o algo así-

Amy no quiso ser grosera y solo observó a Rouge irse adentro de nuevo.

\- Amy… ¡Aja! Me acordé de tu nombre- Dijo el alegre lince, luego se golpeó la cabeza – Tras tantos combates esta cosa todavía sirve-

Ella rió por el comentario, ahora mismo temía un poco por la tranquilidad que experimentaba, temía que Musashi lo retara a un duelo, así que intentó hablar más.

\- Una batalla bastante impresionante la de recién-

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y que lo digas! ¡Esta vez pude darle cuatro golpes en tres peleas! A veces me sorprendo de mi mismo- Si estuviera escrito, ese comentario sonaría como sarcasmo, pero no lo es, realmente Musashi se siente bien con los resultados de esa paliza – Hubo veces que yo y Zero no pudimos ni darle un SOLO golpe-

\- ¿Es tan fuerte? Es decir, es de rango bronce-

\- Bueno, mientras más estés en el gremio mas te darás cuenta que los rangos no son lo importante – Musashi mira la hoja de su espada mientras responde – Sagat es uno de los más fuertes de aquí, ha estado en la guardia real de Blaze desde los dieciocho años –

\- ¿Guardia real? ¿Es Blaze importante?-

\- Fue princesa del reino felino-

\- ¿¡Princesa!?-

\- No le gusta que hablemos de eso igual- Dijo el lince en una muy exagerada voz baja, luego dejó su espada a un lado y se relajó por fin, sentándose dejando su peso descansar, sin intención de volverse a levantar.

\- Así que… ¿Has pensado en tu sobrenombre?-

Amy realmente está sin palabras, no sabe que responder, no había pensado uno, estuvo muy ocupada en sus ataques y entrenar su atributo… pero supuso que el apodo saldría solo por medio de los demás.

\- No realmente, le dejaré eso a los demás… ellos encontrarán un apodo adecuado cuando complete mas trabajos-

\- Ya veo, eres lista- Musashi se golpeó la cabeza con un dedo sonriendo.

La eriza devolvió la sonrisa ante el cumplido.

\- ¿Y qué hay de un rival?- Dijo sorpresivamente él, Amy no supo que decir, no pensaba llevarse mal con nadie.

\- ¿U-Un rival?-

\- ¡Claro! Todos los aventureros tienen uno… toma por ejemplo a Sonic y Knuckles-

Ella lo pensó por un momento, ellos se tratan bastante mal, y parecían competir bastante. La verdad es que apenas se unió al gremio desde ayer y todavía hay algunas preguntas que no tienen respuesta respecto a algunos miembros.

\- O yo y Espio… ese ninja morado escurridizo… ¡COMO lo desprecio!- Agitó su puño con tan solo imaginarlo sonriendo ante sus derrotas – Un rival te ayuda a ser más fuerte, te esfuerzas y pasas tus limites pensando en superar a ese rival –

\- ¿Todos los aventureros tienen un rival?-

\- Roxan y Garret, Blaze y Knuckles, Marine e Ian, Silver y Tails… la lista sigue…-

\- P-pero-

\- Te dejaré que lo pienses, voy a…- Se levantó de su lecho y se sonó la espalda – La enfermería… no siento mis tripas… ¡Nos vemos!-

A pesar de lo extraño que es, Musashi tiene un punto, parece que todos tienen un rival, incluso los más pacíficos. Amy se sintió en problemas, todos le caen bien, aunque los haya conocido ayer, no quiere que nadie la mire con ojos de odio… realmente le daría lastima y se disculparía después de cinco minutos de rivalidad.

Entró al gremio y se dirigió a tomar un trabajo, en la ciudad preferiblemente, aunque pagan poco, no debía viajar ni ir con nadie… quería tener tiempo para pensar en esto. En el camino Sonic pasó corriendo, llevaba algo brillante en la mano… una pieza de armadura.

\- ¡Dame eso Sonic! ¡Voy a matarte!- Knuckles pasó luego, uno de sus brazaletes de hierro y un guante están desaparecidos de su ropa usual, la situación es obvia.

\- Pero Knuckles, lo necesito, tú mismo me has dicho que ando con poca protección – Se burló del equidna y luego se posó el brazalete sobre la cabeza y el guante en la nariz - ¿Van así?-

Knuckles intentó ir por él pero Blaze le llamó la atención, comenzó a regañar a ambos, para ese momento Amy dejó de mirar y se dirigió a la pared donde todos los trabajos colgaban siempre. Buscó en la sección de trabajos locales, uno llamó la atención.

* * *

 _ **¡Se necesita mensajero para cruzar la ciudad con valioso objeto!**_

 _ **(Dibujo de mapa de la ciudad con una cruz en un lugar al este, pero sin salir de la ciudad, y una línea que llega hasta la salida oeste de Solace)**_

 _ **Presentarse en la tienda de abalorios "Green Ruby" para detalles.**_

 _ **Recompensa: 500 Rings**_

 _ **PD: Se necesita discreción**_

 _ **PD2: Ir solo/a**_

 _ **(La tercer post-data está tachada)**_

* * *

Tomó el papel y se lo llevó a Vanilla para que la anotara en el trabajo, la coneja estaba observando como Knuckles perseguía a Sonic luego del regaño… al erizo no pareció importarle "madurar"

Volteó hacia Amy con una sonrisa – ¿Irás a hacer un trabajo querida?-

\- Si, necesito despejar mi mente un poco…-

\- De acuerdo… aquí está- Anotó unas cosas en un libro - ¡Listo! Ahora puedes ir-

\- Gracias Vanilla-

Salió del gremio y emprendió rumbo al lugar

* * *

La campanilla hizo ruido en la silenciosa tienda de antigüedades y baratijas, Amy echó un vistazo al lugar y llegó a la conclusión que, si el dueño decidiera vender polvo, se haría millonario. Comenzó a vagar por los estantes interesada en los artículos, levantó una pequeña tetera de porcelana, tenia forma de

\- ¡Disculpa!- Una voz femenina logró asustarla de repente, tanto que la tetera cayó al piso y, obviamente se rompió en pedazos.

Amy expresó una mirada de perdón a la mujer quien aparentaba ser la vendedora, ella devolvió esa mirada con, un perdón también.

\- ¡Lo siento! Losientolosientolosiento…- Enseguida la mujer gato se agachó a recoger los pedazos, pareció haber perdido la cabeza y no dejó de repetir las palabras "Lo siento" en voz baja hasta que finalmente Amy la tomó de los hombros también agachada.

\- Tranquila fue mi culpa, estaba curioseando-

\- ¡Oh no! ¿Y que si yo estaba distraída? ¡Podrías haberte cortado! ¡Oh no! ¡Podrías haberte ido con una mala impresión! – El pánico entró en la extraña chica mientras arrugaba su vestido blanco con una mano y se rascaba la cabeza con otra.

\- ¡Oye!- Dijo Amy rompiendo el armonioso silencio del lugar – Todo está bien, puedes descontarlo de mi paga, soy Amy, de Silver Wind-

\- ¡Silver Wind! ¡Oh no! Todavía no hice los arreglos, no traje la caja y todavía no he traído la recompensa, y ahora estoy gastando tu tiempo, y…-

\- Tranquila- Otra vez la eriza interrumpió pero esta vez con una voz más calmada - ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-

\- Carla hija de Ivette y…- Notó lo rápido, formal y largo que sonó eso, se corrigió al instante- … Carla… solo Carla-

\- Carla, vine por el trabajo, si me explicas todo, podré hacerlo rápido y… quitarte ese peso de encima-

La mujer salió disparada, sus piernas se movían rápido mientras desaparecía entre los estantes, volvió con una pequeña caja de madera que tenía una hoja en la parte de arriba, la posó sobre una mesita de té.

\- Es simple, solo debes llevarle esta caja a mi hermano, vive en el otro lado de la ciudad, no recibo muchos clientes ni muchos envíos… pero estos son especiales-

\- ¿Qué son?-

Carla abrió la caja y una luz anaranjada y blanca las iluminó – "Lagrimas de dragón"- Dijo en voz baja, cautivada, al igual que Amy, por la vista.

\- ¿Lagrimas de dragón?- Eran unas piedras que brillaban de colores cálidos, su tamaño coincidía con piedras de afilar pequeñas.

La vendedora asintió rápidamente como si se tratase de una noticia muy buena, su cola de caballo marrón, como su pelaje, se movió con ella.

\- Un poco de esto en cualquier espada regular y se encenderá como si de una antorcha se tratara-

Cerró la caja y se la entregó a Amy, quien la sostuvo con gran fuerza esperando a que sea pesada, pero era pequeña y liviana.

\- Un momento ¿Por qué no lo llevas tú? ¿No es tu hermano?-

\- ¿Q-Que? ¿Y salir ahí fuera con todos esos bandidos… que tal si me asaltan? ¿Qué tal si te han seguido? ¡Oh no! ¡Ten cuidado!-

\- De acuerdo- La tranquilizó logrando el record personal de evitar a alguien un brote psicótico tres veces en menos de media hora – Iré a llevar esto, con cuidado y…-

Carla caminó hacia atrás todavía algo asustada por verse mal ante un orgulloso y legendario aventurero, sin mirar… lo cual terminó en el choque con una estantería y varios objetos cayendo al piso y desparramándose/rompiéndose a contacto con este, otro de sus ya característicos "¡Oh no!" salió de Carla al darse cuenta del error.

\- Y luego vendré a ayudarte a limpiar ¿De acuerdo?-

\- ¡No! ¡Nonononono! No voy a rebajar a un aventurero a limpiar el piso-

\- No soy una reina o algo, solo quiero ayudar, a parte ¡No estaba preguntando!-

Con ese último comentario Amy se fue dejando el local por detrás con un gran suspiro de ¿Alivio? ¿Lastima? Ni si quiera supo de qué, pero un suspiro al fin.

Esta bizarra situación la hizo pensar mientras avanzaba siguiendo el mapa pegado en la tapa de la caja. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse alejada de alguien como Carla, alguien que otras personas encontrarían "irritante", simplemente no podía conseguir odiar a alguien o portarse de una manera no-buena… así jamás tendrá un rival.

El tren de pensamientos tuvo que esperar, pues Amy en ese momento cruzó miradas con una conocida voluptuosa murciélago en sobretodo negro que estaba parada junto a una pared.

\- ¿Rouge?-

\- Amy, ¿Cómo has estado?-

\- Haciendo un trabajo ¿Tu?-

\- Pues…- Estaba por decir algo y entonces suspiró como rindiéndose tras una pelea interna, luego esbozó una sonrisa algo siniestra – Mira, eres nueva, seré honesta contigo, quiero ESO para cobrar la recompensa para mí-

-¿Esto? ¿No eres rango plateado? Podrías aceptar cualquier otra cosa-

\- El rango no hace desaparecer la pereza ni la comodidad de hacer un trabajo aquí en Solace- La murciélago intentó tomar la caja pero Amy tomó su mano, o al menos eso pensó.

\- No… ¿Pero qué?- La mano de Amy pasó a través de la de Rouge, entonces comenzó a hacerse cada vez más trasparente… está en presencia de la maestra de las ilusiones, pero no lo sabe.

\- Lo siento- Una voz exclamó desde atrás tomando la caja rápidamente y volando por sobre los techos rápidamente.

Tomó solo un momento antes de que la eriza notara la trampa y que sus manos ahora estaban vacías. Vaciló unas palabras al aire, pero nada solido, luego atacó la depresión…

* * *

Minutos después, Amy avanzó por la calle sin rumbo hasta colapsar en una banca junto a un hospicio, devastada, ha fallado su primera misión y era tan estúpida como llevar una caja de un lado a otro.

Sentada, suspiró sin intención de volver a levantarse en un rato, si bien fallar misiones es parte del aprendizaje, uno no falla misiones tan simples.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Rouge? ¡Hoy actuó de buena manera conmigo y luego me ataca sin aviso!- Refunfuñó.

\- ¿Que perturba a una jovencita?- Una serena y ronca voz la exaltó, notando que no estaba sola. El hombre que hablaba era un oso, de color blanco y negro, probablemente un panda venido de las tierras del este, llevaba un sombre circular de paja en forma de punta, una ropa sencilla pero rasgada, estaba sentado junto a un carro de madera, por lo que se ve se dedica a vender algo ambulantemente.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- Respondió casi inmediatamente

\- Solo un hombre que le gusta oír problemas ajenos… especialmente de aventureros como tú-

\- ¿Cómo supo?-

\- La insignia en su brazo, por lo que veo una señorita es nueva en el gremio local de Silver Wind- El hombre tomó un tazón y se lo pasó a Amy, tenia arroz y unos palillos para comerlos, ella lo miró con cara extraña hasta que volvió la mirada al panda, quien ofrecía una cuchara de madera – Esta frustrada porque alguien ha atacado a una señorita… y si está así de frustrada, ese alguien es un conocido –

\- Es muy bueno con las adivinanzas señor…- Ella inquirió sobre su nombre indirectamente.

\- Un hombre ha tenido muchos nombres, pero eso no es importante, pues un hombre ha tenido también varios gremios, varias familias-

Amy se rindió, que mal podría hacer contarle a este amigable hombre sus problemas, por supuesto si intenta algo raro, ella estará lista para reaccionar como lo amerite.

\- He tomado mi primer trabajo sola, y una de mis compañeras me ha asaltado y me ha quitado el objeto que debo llevar-

\- Un hombre estaba en lo cierto-

\- No es solo eso, sino que he tenido una charla con otro miembro del gremio y me ha dicho que tengo que hacer un rival si quiero superarme a mi misma-

\- Bueno, ese amigo lleva algo de razón… una meta puede darle a una señorita mucha determinación-

\- Pero el problema es que todos en el gremio son amigables, no puedo odiar a nadie y menos que sea mi rival-

El se quedó quieto casi un minuto pensando, Amy aprovechó para comer su arroz.

\- Creo que una señorita ha malinterpretado la palabra "rival"-

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?-

\- Un rival es alguien con el que entrenar y probar la fuerza, pero también alguien con el que aspirar a lo mismo y charlar, aunque no lo digan en voz alta, unos rivales se respetan mutuamente y se admiran, por eso deben superar al otro-

Amy no dijo nada, eso le dio en que pensar.

\- Una señorita confunde "rival" con "enemigo"- Quedó callado unos segundos antes de pedirle el tazón vacio a Amy, ella lo entregó y él lo devolvió a su carrito – En cuanto a tu amiga, eso es normal de los gremios, una señorita tiene que acostumbrarse a que los aventureros compiten entre sí, como si fueran hermanos, compiten todo el tiempo… sin embargo eso no es motivo para no confiar en tus hermanos ¿No?-

Ella siempre fue hija única por lo que lo último no lo sabía con certeza, pero el hombre tenía razón. Dejó la banca y se paró con convicción y una sonrisa, sabía que tenía que hacer ahora, hizo una leve reverencia al panda, y este devolvió asintiendo.

\- Un hombre es muy sabio- Dijo ella.

\- Lo es, pero una señorita tiene un gran corazón… eso es más sabio aún-

Así sin más la eriza corrió en dirección por donde vino, si se apuraba podría alcanzar a Rouge antes de que llegue a su destino.

El panda gruñó casi en silencio – Una señorita olvidó pagar el arroz…-

* * *

 **General – Objetos "Mágicos"**

 **Los alquimistas en la ciudadela, a parte de crear remedios, pociones y otros objetos de importancia, suelen ser los inventores de objetos usados en la vida cotidiana. Ejemplos claros son el tren, activado por carbón, o la lagrimas de dragón y sus variantes, capaces de imbuir armas de distintos elementos sin necesidad de saber magia.**

* * *

Rouge se abre paso por la ciudad, satisfecha con sus acciones, la caja en una mano y el mapa en la otra. Lleva un paso despreocupado prestándole entera atención al mapa y a nada mas, la gente se limita a evitar chocar con ella al ver el gran símbolo con la espada alada en la parte trasera de su sobretodo, nadie se atrevería a intervenir en un trabajo de un aventurero.

\- Estos fueron los 500 Rings más fáciles de mi vida… y Roxan quería que…- Un ruido le llamó la atención, movió sus orejas en dirección a un techo sobre ella, las calles suelen ser angostas en partes de la ciudad, por eso a veces es fácil moverse por los techos.

\- ¡Una aventurera de Silver Wind!- Una minúscula voz se escuchó desde la derecha, causando distracción en la murciélago - ¡Tan genial!-

Unos niños a través de la calle la observaban, Rouge amaba la atención, no importara de quién, así que dio una vuelta mostrando su largo sobretodo con el logo detrás mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Rouge!- Otra vez, una voz la llamó.

\- Amy- Dijo dando vuelta lentamente - ¿Tú eras la que estaba en los techos querida?-

\- ¿Techos? No… he venido por mi trabajo-

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Ya perdiste, y no soy de las que comparten- Intentó irse, pero entonces notó el gran martillo de Amy que apoyó en su hombro.

\- No lo entiendes tú Rouge… voy a llevarme eso, por las buenas… o por las malas-

Con una sonrisa burlona, Rouge dejó la caja sobre una ventana junto a los niños que la adulaban hace un rato y aventó su sobretodo encima de uno, dejando ver un sugestivo corsé blanco y unas calzas verdes, junto con hombreras y otros accesorios de cuero marrón, estuvo lista para la batalla desde que salió a por Amy.

\- **Nuit** \- Una palabra extranjera trajo una fina y elegante espada plateada a las manos de la murciélago – Así que finalmente entendiste como funciona esto-

A la carga va la eriza rosa a toda velocidad, primero asestando un golpe brutal, pero fallando obviamente y el piso recibió el castigo. Continuó su asalto con martillazos laterales cada vez más rápidos. Al principio Rouge no tuvo problemas pues los esquivaba grácilmente, pero los ataques comenzaron a venir más y más rápidos, eso la preocupó un poco.

\- **¡Tartarus Punishment!-** Dijo Amy adoptando un brillo rosa a su alrededor mientras continua su combo.

El golpe final llega a destino y envía a la engreída Rouge varios metros hacia atrás, de no ser por sus alas, no hubiera caído de pié como lo hizo.

\- ¡Vaya vaya! De repente tienes mucha confianza niña… hay que sacar las armas pesadas entonces…- Sonrió sin perder los estribos mientras pasaba la mano por su espada.

Amy todavía algo agitada por tanto golpe, escuchó unos pasos detrás a toda velocidad, otra Rouge se dirige a toda velocidad hacia ella, no tuvo opción más que voltear y enfrentarla, grave error.

\- **Fall Of Men-** Gritaron ambas murciélagos corriendo, la que vino de frente saltó con un cabezazo hacia el frente mientras que la real se barrió golpeando los pies.

Un devastador ataque a dos flancos, algo que Amy no vio venir, semejante fuerza doble la dejó girando en el aire, abierta para un remate, Rouge preparó todo pero entonces se detuvo al ver a Amy hacerlo.

La eriza apoyó su martillo en el suelo deteniendo la rotación y quedando parada con una mano sobre él, luego dio un giro y asestó una fuerte patada a la cabeza de Rouge, llevándola al piso.

\- ¡Ilusiones! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado- Gritó Amy dejando ver que notó la habilidad de Rouge mientras volvía a pararse frente a su rival de pelaje blanco.

Traicionera como siempre, la murciélago giró en el piso y le golpeó los pies, intercambiando lugares, mandando al piso a Amy y ella tomando la iniciativa. Rápidamente puso su espada frente la cara de ella…

\- Ríndete-

\- Jamás, no me rendiré… no si quiero convertirme en la mejor mujer de Silver Wind-

\- Eso es tan…- Interrumpida nuevamente, Rouge se detuvo al escuchar aplausos y alabanzas de una voz conocida y entusiasta.

Ambas miraron hacia todos lados encontrándose frente a mucha gente observando la pelea, pero ninguno aplaudiendo. Uno de los niños señaló hacia arriba… los techos. Sobre estos estaba un conocido lince de traje blanco y negro aplaudiendo, al ver que fue notado, se agachó en cuclillas con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy muy feliz por ti Amy… eso es lo que te faltaba, convicción-

\- ¿Musashi? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?- Dijo Amy algo irritada, aprovechó el momento para levantarse ya que Rouge no estaba amenazándola más.

\- Mas o menos… sabía que en algún momento entenderías el verdadero espíritu de un aventurero, el espíritu que no te deja rendirte ante los retos… el que hace que pelees con tus propios hermanos para volverte mejor…-

\- ¡Eres raro! ¿Sabías eso?-

\- Si, lo sé… no tienes que agradecerme nada-

\- ¿Agradecerte? ¡NO HICISTE NADA!-

\- ¡Pero yo fui el que te habló de rivales y esas cosas luego de mi pelea!-

\- ¡ESO NO AYUDÓ EN NADA! ¡¿Por qué no me ayudaste cuando Rouge me robó?!-

\- Tal vez algún día entiendas que te ayudé al no ayudarte… a ser mejor en lo que haces…- Dijo asintiendo como si fuera un maestro anciano de kung fu… Amy por su parte estaba como una fiera.

\- ¿Dónde está la caja?- Preguntó Rouge pasando a asuntos más importantes.

\- Oh eso- Musashi tomó del piso (o más bien el techo) la caja, no sin antes ponerse el sobretodo de Rouge – Yo la tengo, se la daré a quien gane el combate… un incentivo hace las peleas mucho más interesantes…-

Amy y Rouge se miraron, ninguna de las dos quería al lince interrumpiendo, y menos tomar crédito por algo que no hizo, no hubo más que un silencio algo prolongado en donde la prenda de Rouge ondeaba cual bandera sobre Musashi.

\- O… podríamos atacarte, sacarte la caja, y cobrar la recompensa a medias- Dijo la murciélago.

\- …porque cuando alguien está determinado… espera… ¿qué?-

Rouge comenzó a volar y Amy golpeó con su martillo el suelo usándolo como impulso para llegar hasta arriba. Musashi retrocedió varios pasos con terror en sus ojos, sostenía la caja y ponía su espada delante.

\- ¡No se acerquen!- Luego de eso salió corriendo, saltando de techo en techo, con las dos mujeres detrás.

El día acabó bien para Amy, 250 Rings ganados y un lince enviado a la enfermería de nuevo… por sobre todo, el verdadero espíritu de los aventureros descubierto y sus ganas de mejorar renovadas

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar Reviews!**

 **Siguiente Capitulo:**

Marine e Ian toman, a regañadientes de los demás, su primer trabajo que implica acción, ¡Y fuera de la ciudad! Las cosas no irán como lo esperan en: **¡Emboscada! El Misterioso Asesino De Hielo**


	6. Una Amenaza Mas

Silver Wind – Planta Baja

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hora de poner manos a la obra!- Dos jovencitos entusiastas entraron en el gremio tan una larga practica, abriéndose paso valientemente hacia el tablón de recompensas asignadas para todos los aventureros menos clase Oro, Marine e Ian por supuesto son estos dos jóvenes, la mapache delante con una gran sonrisa.

\- Después de todo ese entrenamiento y siguen con energía- Rió Garret, quien está compartiendo una bebida con otros miembros, entre ellos Amy, con su atención captada por los dos muchachos.

\- Realmente son jóvenes, sin embargo están seguros de sí mismos- Susurró la eriza.

\- Si, eso a veces puede ser algo malo- Blaze, a su lado, asintió sin voltear para ver a ambos.

Pasaron unos dos minutos antes de que llegaran a la barra frente a Vanilla con el papel – Están bastante emocionados ustedes dos- Saludó la coneja amigable como siempre.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Esta vez iremos a lo grande-

\- Déjenme ver eso- Blaze tomó el papel arrancándolo de las manos de la mapache, lo leyó detenidamente - ¡Bandidos! ¿Y fuera de la ciudad? Ni modo- Ahora se levantó para volver a colgar el anuncio.

-¡Oh por favor! ¡NO somos unos bebés!- El primero en quejarse fue el zorrillo con una voz algo alta y agresiva.

\- ¡La misión ni siquiera es rango Bronce!

Blaze solo volvió la mirada con sus dientes chirriando, incluso a Amy le dio algo de miedo, los dos niños se callaron y estuvieron firmes pensando su siguiente palabra, la cual podría ser la última.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Una Amenaza Mas**

* * *

\- ¡Ya dije NO! Y no hay más que discutir-

Los siguientes minutos tras la aterradora mirada estuvieron llenos de suplicas, por cada una de ellas Blaze recordó las misiones que Marine e Ian no pudieron superar el último mes, no estaban listos claramente para apalear bandidos y menos fuera del alcance de algún aventurero responsable.

Amy no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, cada día que veía a los dos niños era una muestra de lo mucho que el gremio los protegía, siendo dos jóvenes de quince años ambos no le extrañaba. Ahora mismo estaba viendo esto como una madre que prohíbe a sus hijos jugar con algo peligroso, aunque el pensamiento de Blaze y la palabra "madre" en la misma frase no es algo que toma a la ligera. Knuckles está ausente, pero probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

\- Blaze- Inconscientemente la novata llamó la atención de la felina, quien la miró también de manera algo aterradora, a lo que Amy respondió retrocediendo un poco en su silla – Tal vez no deberías ser tan sobreprotectora con ellos-

Marine e Ian pronto sonrieron, encontrando una aliada en la nueva chica - ¡Lo vez! ¡Ella tiene razón!-

\- Aun así, no voy a ser responsable si algo pasa, mi respuesta sigue siendo no-

\- No son bebés Blaze- Una voz se sumó a la conversación, algo alejada, pero inconfundiblemente ronca – No se unieron al gremio para ser cuidados como dos niñitos- Todo el gremio enmudeció al ver a un conocido erizo negro de armadura gastada y rayada cruzar la habitación.

\- Shadow, de vuelta de tu misión- Vanilla parecía la única feliz en verlo, todos los demás no lo odian ni nada por el estilo, pero su presencia y sus poderes siempre fueron motivos de silencio y misterio. Detrás de su ominosa presencia, Rouge tomó asiento junto a Roxan, pero no llamó en mas mino la atención.

\- Tan encantador como siempre- Susurró el hurón junto a Amy, recordando que ella ya había "conocido" al miembro más simpático del gremio – El equipo "Dark", Rouge parece ser que se lleva bien con Shadow-

\- Garret tu eres muy perceptivo ¿Quién es la persona activa más fuerte del gremio?- Amy no pudo evitar la pregunta, y el hurón siempre pareció muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Shadow es fuerte, muy fuerte, Blaze y Knuckles están empatados, pero por debajo de él según yo… aun así Sagat…- Volvió la mirada al veterano que no paró nunca de prestar atención a como Shadow hablaba con Blaze – El deja ver solo fracciones de su poder… a pesar de su rango… yo apostaría por él-

Era interesante ver las respuestas de las distintas personas y comparar, según Sonic, el es el más fuerte, pero siendo más realistas, Silver cree que Knuckles es el más fuerte aunque ahora Blaze tenía más peleas ganadas en sus enfrentamientos, Tails habla de Shadow como de un demonio, realmente le asusta por su poder… pero nadie nunca mencionó a Sagat… excepto Musashi unos días atrás.

\- No puedes esperar que esos dos niños se hagan más fuertes aceptando trabajos patéticos…-

\- Shadow esto no es tu asunto-

\- … además, si no saben cómo derrotar unos estúpidos bandidos, entonces no deberían haberse unido al gremio en primer lugar- Gruñó continuando su discurso macabro.

\- ¡Me lo pruebas y me lo sostienes!- Ian se precipitó a atacar a Shadow, pero Marine lo detuvo, también enojada, pero sin dejar de pensar sus acciones.

\- Es la supervivencia del más apto… adaptarse o morir- Palabras duras que resonaron en el silencioso edificio.

Shadow continuó su camino subiendo las escaleras pasando al segundo piso, donde descansaba tras cada misión sin ser disturbado, luego escogería una misión del tablón avanzado allí y se iría de nuevo, continuando su rutina.

\- ¡Vas a holgazanear de nuevo!- Gritó Sonic obviamente llamando su atención en esperanza de tener una pelea con él, pero el erizo color ébano ni se molestó en detenerse.

El silencio duró unos segundos más, antes de que Ian y Marine lo desvanecieran insistentemente.

\- ¡Así que está arreglado! ¡Vamos a lo grande Ian!- Marine saltó sobre la barra con su brazo arriba en una pose heroica.

\- ¡Oh si!- Respondió el otro desde abajo.

Blaze por su parte suspiró fuertemente antes de darles el papel con el mapa del trabajo - ¿Van a tener cuidado?-

\- ¿Cuándo no lo hemos tenid…? ¡No respondas!-

Bajando de su lugar, ambos jóvenes partieron triunfantes a la locación de la misión, todos volvieron a sus actividades, Amy recibió un escalofrió, Blaze la miraba con mirada acusadora.

\- ¿Qué?... Lo siento Blaze, pero creo que Shadow tiene razón, necesitan probarse… nunca sabrán de lo que son capaces-

\- Exacto- Respondió la felina extrañamente de acuerdo - Por eso tu los vigilarás escondida-

\- ¿Yo?-

\- Tú fuiste la que los animó, ahora irás a hacerlo tú misma-

\- ¡Tú los dejaste ir!-

El súbito cambio de tono provocó a Blaze una mirada a la eriza, quien se calmó enseguida.

\- Si me permite mi Lady…- Una terca voz interrumpió finalmente cortando un momento tan tenso, Sagat hablaba desde otro lado de la barra – Yo cuidaré la Emerald … usted puede ayudar a Amy con su trabajo-

\- Sagat, ¿De qué lado estás?- Blaze le habló calmadamente, como si fuera una broma – Amy, tengo que terminar de hacer algo aquí, tu adelántate, luego me reuniré con ustedes pidiendo una copia del mapa a Vanilla-

\- De acuerdo- Amy asintió y corrió para no perder a los dos jóvenes de vista.

\- ¡Y que no te vean! –

* * *

Amy se adelantó tomando su camino por sobre los techos para evitar ser vista, Ian y Marine probablemente no la hubiesen visto de todos modos, están hablando incesantemente, emocionados por su primer encargo que implica golpes.

\- ¡No puedo creer que nos haya permitido! Creía que no saldríamos de ahí jamás- Gritó Ian con sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras camina.

\- Gracias a Amy, ella fue la que convenció a Blaze después de todo- Pausó un poco pensando – Y Shadow-

\- Ese tipo me da escalofríos… ¿Por qué forma parte del gremio? Nunca habla con nadie excepto con Rouge…-

\- Bueno, llegó hace dos años y ha hecho trabajos sin parar, convirtiéndose en clase Oro en tiempo record… creo que es bueno en el trabajo por eso no lo deja-

Ian siguió su ten de pensamiento – Aun así, nunca lo he visto pelear con nadie fuera de las misiones-

\- Pero también puedes sentir su poder ¿Verdad? Es monstruoso, la manera con la que habla con Blaze y Knuckles, como si ellos fueran inferiores-

La charla siguió un rato, Amy dejó de escuchar por no ser entrometida, aun estaba confundida de si debía intervenir o no… si las cosas se ponían feas debería hacerlo, pero eso dañaría el orgullo de los dos jóvenes.

También seguía sorprendida por la manera de dirigirse a Blaze de Shadow, uno creería que los compañeros se tratarían con respeto o camaradería, pero el misterioso erizo negro solo dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta, enojando a varios miembros en el proceso…

 _\- ¿Uno de los más fuertes en el gremio?-_ Pensó.

\- ¿Cuánto falta?- La pregunta sacó a la eriza de sus pensamientos, algo que ella también quería saber.

\- ¡Solo hay que salir del pueblo y…!- Volvió a mirar el papel:

* * *

 **Problemas con bandidos en los caminos, se solicitan guerreros/aventureros**

 **Recompensa: 1500 Rings**

 **Punto de encuentro: Bosque Sereno Descanso al norte de Solace, punto marcado en el mapa, encontrarse con mercaderes locales.**

 **(Adjunto con este papel había un mapa de Solace, la salida del norte estaba señalada con una flecha roja y luego una inscripción "Seguir varios metros, campamento del lado izquierdo del camino")**

* * *

\- ¡Dame eso!- Ian tomó el mapa arrancándolo de las manos de Marine

\- ¡Oye yo estaba mirando eso!-

\- Tarde- Rió burlonamente el zorrillo echando a correr rápidamente hacia el punto de encuentro.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No he terminado de golpearte!- Marine corrió tras él, obligando a Amy a subir la velocidad de movimiento.

Se acercaron al final de la ciudad, donde Ian estaba descansando tras la larga corrida, ahora solo faltaba localizar el campamento a la izquierda del camino. Amy bajó de su escondite y los siguió de cerca entre los árboles, pero con sigilo.

* * *

Como lo prometido, siguiendo varios metros, dentro del bosque Sereno Descanso a la izquierda del camino se encontraban unas tiendas bastante camufladas, una fogata apagada y desorden que solo podía ser señal de gente.

Marine e Ian entraron caminando, venían golpeándose uno al otro, pero al ver el lugar se calmaron dejando paso a un aire más serio, Amy se agradeció por esto, debían tomarse las cosas enserio y ella realmente quiere que Blaze esté equivocada en cuanto ellos, que pueden manejar una misión así.

Entraron al campamento, deteniéndose en seco, Marine abrió sus ojos bien grandes y quedó petrificada en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Ian a notó rara, preguntó algo preocupado creyendo que había visto algo.

La mapache se abrazó sus propios brazos encogiéndose de hombros - ¡Hace mucho frio!-

Él solo gruñó por la reacción al estar preocupado por nada - ¡Quieres que te cierre una ventana!-

\- ¡Oye tu también tienes frio! ¡Mira tú aliento!- Marine habló con razón, el aliento podía verse al exhalar, como si fuera invierno, Ian copió a su compañera encogiéndose los hombros.

\- ¿Dónde están todos? ¡Me hubiese traído un abrigo!-

Marine tomó la cola de su amigo enredándola en su cuello, causando que él caiga de cara al piso - ¡Mucho mejor!-

\- ¡Deja mi cola desgraciada!-

Pasos, eso evitó la pelea entre los dos, una figura se acercó de entre las tiendas.

Llevaba una armadura ligera de cuero oscuro en los hombros, pecho y brazos, unos pantalones abombados color negro al igual que una capucha que tapaba su cara. Lo más notorio eran las cadenas enredadas en sus brazos que estaban unidas por detrás de la espalda.

Amy temió por los dos compañeros, esto le olió a trampa desde el momento que él apareció.

\- ¿Eres tu el contacto? ¡Somos de Silver Wind!-

El extraño solo rió levemente – Envían a unos cachorros a hacer el trabajo de los adultos… o es esto una broma… una trampa quizás-

\- Espera un segundo… tú no pareces un mercader ¿Eres el contacto o no?- Insistió Marine – **Thatch** … no toleraremos más preguntas amigo- Llamó su arma sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Solo estoy buscando a un guardián de cierto objeto… la Master… Emerald-

Amy estuvo sorprendida, todavía escondida dio un suspiro, durante sus días Sonic y los demás mencionaron el trabajo de Knuckles y Blaze de mantener a salvo el artefacto de gran poder, la Master Emerald, escondido bajo el gremio… junto con otras siete replicas más pequeñas y menos poderosas las Chaos Emeralds, de las cuales 3 estaban en posesión del gremio.

\- ¿Knuckles? ¿Qué quieres con él?- Respondió Ian ya empuñando su bastón de metal Adrian… Marine lo golpeó en la cabeza ya que esa era la información que no debía decir.

\- ¿Knuckles? ¿Ese es su nombre? De acuerdo… les diré que cachorritos…- El sujeto sacó de detrás de su cinturón dos guadañas pequeñas, una para cada mano, ambas conectadas con las cadenas – Les daré la oportunidad de huir ahora, llamen a alguien más fuerte… no quiero lastimar unos niños-

\- ¡Pues que lastima! ¡Porque los niños te lastimarán a ti!-

\- Es la última advertencia, si atacan, me veré forzado a contra atacar… y no creo que sean rivales para mí, sería una pérdida de mi tiempo… y sus esfuerzos-

Marine e Ian se miraron por unos segundos, ambos en posición de batalla, el extraño con sus manos extendidas a los lados, armado también. Amy dudó si intervenir, probablemente era solo un hablador… pero si no es así… debe esperar y solo intervenir si es necesario, con suerte Marine e Ian evitarían el combate.

\- ¡Ahí voy!- Marine saltó en frente, la suerte de Amy es pésima.

\- Ingenua- Susurró el encapuchado, Marine comenzó a balancear su arma de un lado a otro chocando con las dos de su oponente, aunque su espada era grande, la destreza del extraño era mayor, al igual que su velocidad.

Un golpe fuerte de arriba hacia abajo fue contra arrestado con las dos armas, enviando a Marine volando por el aire. Ella giró confiada.

\- **X Typhoon-** Dio un golpe al aire que formó una línea filosa de agua, la cual se dirigió a su oponente enseguida - ¡Golpe directo!- Gritó aterrizando al ver que el ataque llegó a su objetivo.

Pero este se cubrió con sus armas retrocediendo unos centímetros sin siquiera importarle, luego se sonó el cuello sonriendo – Vas a tener que tratar un poco más fuerte que eso-

A la carga de nuevo, otra vez hubo un intercambio de golpes ente ambos, Ian se mantuvo al margen ya que no quiso intervenir en una pelea de su amiga, ellos no solían ayudarse en cosas así, tomaban todo en forma de desafío, y esta vez no fue distinto, aunque son un equipo, no dependen uno de otro.

Ambos son jóvenes ansiosos y orgullosos, pero al mismo tiempo honorables, no harían de una pelea uno contra uno algo injusto

El encapuchado enredó una de sus armas en el tobillo de Marine llevándola al piso, luego la arrastró a su alrededor para soltarla y enviarla contra un árbol.

\- **¡Water Slam!** \- La muchacha ahora apuntó su espada hacia adelante sin levantarse, lanzando un potente chorro de agua.

\- **Ice Cover-** Una barrera de hielo apareció frente al bandido, revelando su verdadera identidad, un bandido mágico, o sea, mago sin gremio dedicado a satisfacer sus propios bolsillos a cuesta de otros.

Amy apretó sus puños, la situación comenzó a salirse de control, la única razón por la que siguió al margen de la cuestión es que ni Marine ni Ian están heridos todavía.

\- ¡Mi turno bastardo!- Ian impacientemente saltó al fragor del combate, asestando rápidos golpes al enemigo, de nuevo este bloqueaba fácilmente, con una patada envió al zorrillo hacia atrás, y comenzó a atacar por su cuenta.

Aunque Ian intentó mantenerse lejos, sus armas con cadenas evitaron cualquier huida, los golpes eran esquivados o bloqueados, pero Ian se encontró atrapado en el ataque enemigo. El bandido tiene un estilo agresivo, todos sus golpes dejan un poco de hielo, y los que conectan con el piso lo congelan o hacen surgir un pequeño montículo de hielo.

\- ¡Vamos cachorro! ¡Deja de esquivar! ¡Muéstrame ese poder que tienes!- De nuevo el encapuchado fue a la carga, ahora saltó con sus dos armas sobre él y cayó dándolas fuertemente contra el suelo - ¡ **White Mountain**!- Unos grandes espirales de hielo salieron del piso, mas grandes que arboles, golpearon a Ian enviándolo hacia arriba, donde el zorrillo fue rodeado por una luz.

\- **¡Overcharge**!- Se deslizó pro la montaña de hielo y encaró, rodeado de electricidad, a su oponente.

Pero este fue más rápido, se hizo a un lado en el último momento usando una de sus armas, clavándola del piso y luego tirando de la cadena, cuando Ian pasó de largo usó la otra para golpearlo en la espalda.

\- **¡Stone Cold…** \- Ian pronto se rodeó de hielo convirtiéndose en una gran roca helada, el arma del bandido seguía dentro de la roca también, por lo tanto usó la cadena para atraerse hacia allí con una patada - **… Killer!-** La patada rompió el hielo enviando a Ian inconsciente varios metros lejos.

Marine corrió a su lado, lo agitó tomándolo de los hombros - ¡Ian responde! ¡Vamos levántate!- Se volvió con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas hacia el atacante - ¡Eres un monstruo!- Su voz llena de rabia y tristeza a la vez.

\- Le di a ambos la oportunidad de irse, pero ignoraron la advertencia, esto no tiene sentido… pero afortunadamente tenemos una invitada- Rió mientas giraba una de sus armas preparado para atacar - ¡Veamos que hay detrás de la cortina numero TRES!-

Una de sus Kama voló y casi atina a Amy, pero la eriza fue rápida, saliendo de su escondite y llegando junto a los dos jóvenes de Silver Wind.

\- ¡Amy! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Solo… no importa- Aunque todo cambió drásticamente, intentó no decir "Blaze no confía en ustedes así que me envió a mí para vigilarlos" – Cuida a Ian, yo me encargo del señor frio-

\- Es Rand para ustedes… escoria- Continuó avanzando con su sonrisa y girando una de sus armas - ¡Quiero un reto! ¡Vamos!-

Atacó con sus dos armas a Amy, quien comenzó a esquivar con una agilidad que sorprendió a Marine, para ser una usuaria de tipo fuerza podía moverse bien. Todos los ataques fallaron, seguían un patrón algo irregular, varios golpes horizontales y finalmente uno que sacaría un pilar de hielo del suelo.

La eriza rosa aprovechó esto y cuando el arma de Rand estuvo en el suelo utilizó su martillo para clavarla allí, dejándolo encadenado al suelo.

\- ¡Maldita!-

Cuando ella estuvo cerca apuntó su martillo al frente y comenzó a correr hacia adelante con gran fuerza y velocidad – **Achilles Spear –** El martillo chocó con Rand fuertemente y comenzó a arrastrarlo durante varios metros, tumbando dos árboles en el proceso.

Con un grito desesperado el bandido de hielo asestó un cabezazo a Amy haciendo que se detenga, luego trabó su cadena con sus pies y la golpeó contra el piso en tres oportunidades antes de soltarla.

Entonces saltó con sus armas arriba y preparó una réplica de un ataque anterior – **White Mountain** – Pero la muchacha del martillo giró en su lugar evitando por los pelos el gran pilar de hielo.

\- Por tu insignia en tu hombro veo que no eres mejor que los dos cachorros, supongo que no tenderás mucha información que darme- El fanfarrón bandido alzó sus dos armas y gritó al aire - ¡Denme un reto Silver Wind! ¡Creía que eran un gremio fuerte!- Luego caminó hacia donde Amy estaba acostada y preparó su arma para dar el golpe final – Creo que tendrás que servir, lo siento, nada personal-

\- ¡No Marine!- Amy volteó para ver a la mapache venir a la carga con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Vas a caer rarito!-

Rand solo volteó con sus dos armas cruzadas y su mirada en ansias de un buen golpe - ¡Dame todo lo que tengas cachorrita!-

\- **Smelter Charge-** Algo cruzó entre ambos dándole un fuerte tacle a Rand, enviándolo varios metros lejos de allí, fuego rodeó a Marine y Amy, junto a la extraña figura.

\- Blaze- Susurró la mapache como si hubiese visto un ángel, uno en llamas.

\- Todos atrás…- Ella avanzó unos pasos con su espada al ras del piso, las llamas se apagaron dejando que pase sin problemas - ¡Tu eres el que ha estado causando problemas a mis amigos! ¡Y aparte has lastimado a Ian! ¡La vas a pagar!-

Rand no tardó en aparecer caminando, arrastrado sus dos cadenas luego de semejante golpe – Vaya vaya, "La Princesa Dragón", Blaze – Hizo una inspección y luego sonrió como si todo se hubiese vuelto un juego de repente – Creo que tú harás un buen oponente-

\- Vino aquí en busca de información, sobre la Master Emerald y Knuckles-

La exclamación de Marine solo logró fruncir el seño de la felina, inspeccionó al bandido de arriba abajo, parece muy fuerte para ser un simple ladrón, no es la primera vez que alguien intenta robar la Master Emerald, pero ¿Conseguir información? Eso es nuevo.

- **Fire Barrier-** Su cuerpo se encendió, las llamas se apoderaron de ella mientras comenzó a correr hacia el frente.

\- **Zero Zone –** El procuró a limitarla, el aire a su alrededor podía verse, el pasto se escarchaba con sus pasos al correr al frente.

Chocaron.

La espada de Blaze fue frenada por las dos kama de Rand, el ambiente frio choca con las llamas constantes creando caos, ambos no dejan de ceder. La felina empujó hacia adelante dejando fuego detrás, incendiando el suelo, él sonrió también haciendo fuerza, congelando todo detrás.

\- Lamento decepcionarte, pero el hielo suele derretirse ante el fuego-

\- Tu fuego no es suficientemente caliente para apagar mi hielo gatita-

Ninguno cedía ni un centímetro, fuego y hielo volaron hacia los lados, Marine volvió con Ian al escuchar que estaba intentando levantarse, Amy avanzó con cuidado. Rand pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su lado izquierdo de un martillo, salió volando unos metros y cayó parado frenando con sus armas.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! ¿No crees?-

\- ¡Amy! Te dije que te mantuvieras atrás- Blaze extrañamiento estuvo de acuerdo con el bandido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes esperar que me quede al margen Blaze? Este tipo intentó secuestrarnos y dejó fuera de combate a Ian-

\- Por eso debía encargarme yo, es muy fuerte-

\- ¡Somos un gremio! ¡Una familia!- Ian y Marne se acercaron, el estaba colgando de su amiga con un brazo por detrás de la cabeza – Cualquiera que se mete con nosotros, se mete con todos-

\- Y ahora ¡Vamos a patearte el trasero amigo!- Ahora habló Ian, parándose por sí solo con dificultad.

Rand abrió sus ojos sorprendido, una voz femenina resonó en su cabeza – _Los gremios son una familia, así son en realidad, llegará el dio donde encontraremos ese tipo…-_ intentó ignorarla sacudió su cabeza, tiene que hacer esto, no tiene opción…

\- Cuatro contra uno, no parece muy justo- Rió acomodando su capucha, luego tomó un cristal blanco brillante en su mano – Nos volveremos a ver Silver Wind…- Rompió el cristal apretándolo y un brillo se apoderó de él, pronto desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Todos bajaron sus armas sin decir nada, así como había empezado, todo terminó.

\- Un cristal de regreso- Dijo Blaze, Amy asintió.

\- ¡Y no regreses!- Ian agitó su mano corriendo hacia adelante unos pasos, cayó sin remedio al no poder sostenerse bien - ¡Auch!-

\- ¡Ganamos! ¡Sí!- Marine lo levantó y los dos gritaron de alegría.

Blaze se acercó a donde el bandido desapareció, Amy apareció por detrás sin decir nada, tan llena de preguntas como la felina.

\- Así como así se fue…-

\- ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡Ese tipo no iba a matarnos enserio! ¡Ustedes lo contrataron para que actuara! ¿Verdad?- Marine se acercó a ambas – Fue una prueba-

Blaze no respondió, solo volteó para ver todo el hielo derretirse lentamente, el fuego apagarse, negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados – Vinieron a destruir bandidos, búsquenlos, su misión todavía no terminó-

La mapache retrocedió – R-realmente estaba peleando para m-matarnos…-

\- ¿Por qué lo atacaron?- Amy sonó algo enojada, incluso si ella no pudo contra él, Marine e Ian fueron más imprudentes al no aprovechar la oportunidad de Rand para huir.

\- Nos desafió- Mintió Marine orgullosa

\- ¡No lo hizo!- Amy estuvo algo irritada por esto.

\- No importa… desafiaron a alguien más fuerte…- Gruñó Blaze al encontrarlo algo heroico, pero estúpido – Pero lo hicieron para preservar el honor del gremio supongo-

\- ¡No nos castiguen! ¡Fue idea de Ian!-

\- ¡Mía! ¡Cuando me recupere vas a ver maldita soplona!-

\- ¡¿Ver?! ¡¿Qué voy a ver exactamente?!-

Amy y Blaze suspiraron rendidas, ahora tocaba encontrar a los mercaderes y terminar el verdadero trabajo, luego deberían informar a Knuckles que alguien lo buscaba, y a los demás miembros para que tengan cuidado. Esto era solo la punta del iceberg…

* * *

Lugar desconocido

Rand avanzó por la oscura cueva apenas al llegar de su transportación, llegó a una gran sala natural con un agujero en el techo que deja entrar la tenue luz de luna en el medo del lugar. Se sacó su capucha, su pelaje marrón oscuro se mezclaba con la oscuridad, sus ojos y su hocico blanco eran lo único visible.

Debajo de la luz que entra una gran guadaña está clavada con el filo hacia abajo, sobre el mango del arma hay un hombre con una túnica puesta sentado, volteó mirando directo a Rand esperando que hable.

\- Klaus, no he podido capturar… a nadie-

\- Hm-

\- Eran demasiados, cuatro, una de ellos era la princesa Blaze… ex princesa-

\- ¿Su magia de fuego es tan fuerte como dicen los rumores?-

\- Si-

La figura se removió la capucha también, un lobo de color negro y gris con filoso dientes y ojos color morado.

\- ¿Cuatro personas dices? ¿Eran todas tan fuertes?-

\- Dos cachorros y dos adultos-

\- ¿Por qué no has traído a los niños?-

\- Porque son niños…- Cuando terminó de decir la frase, una mano tomó a Rand del cuello desde la oscuridad, ahora Klaus estaba junto a él y no parecía feliz.

\- Un gran poder está en juego aquí Rand, no me interesa que hay que hacer… nuestros enemigos han hecho cosas peores…- Lo soltó y el zorro cayó de rodillas tosiendo.

\- ¿Atacar niños? Estoy comenzando a dudar si tu eres el bueno de esta historia- Bromeó todavía recuperándose.

\- Tu trabajo no es pensar, es hacer lo que te diga- Klaus volvió a su guadaña tomando asiento nuevamente – Recuerda a Natalia ¿No necesitas el dinero para vivir?-

Rand no respondió, era cierto, el dinero era lo que debía importarle, debía dejar las reglas y la moral atrás si quería seguir con su familia a flote. Aun así…

Tres figuras más se abrieron paso en la oscuridad, uno se adelantó mientras los otros dos más altos se quedaron cerca de la salida – Hemos terminado de eplorar, a parte de la pelea de Rand, solo pudimos ver al guardián Knuckles y un amigo "Sonic" peleando con un villano local apodado "Eggman"-

\- Bien, así que el gremio sigue activo y el guardián sigue siendo parte de ellos-

\- Exacto-

\- Bien hecho Jet, Storm, Wave… a diferencia de otros-

\- La próxima vez no fallaré, te lo prometo- Rand hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de irse, no sin antes darle una mirada furtiva a Jet al pasar.

Mientras salía de la habitación no dejó de pensar en las palabras de los dos jóvenes, su experiencia con gremios nunca fue buena ¿Realmente era cierto? ¿Realmente eran una familia?

Los cuentos de hadas no existen…

* * *

 **Nuevos personajes y nuevas amenazas se presentan ¿Cuantos de ellos son realmente fuertes? ¿Que planean? Esto solo es el principio**

Siguiente capitulo: Las rivalidades explotan y dos personas desatan una gran escaramuza, Amy, Blaze, Rouge y Roxan VS Knuckles, Sonic, Silver y Tails en: **La Guerra de los Sexos (Parte 1) ¡Ambos pueden jugar el juego!**

 **Nota adicional: Hubo un error en el primer capitulo con el Bloc de Notas y confundí la edad de Rouge con la de alguien mas, ella tiene 23 años no 19, un error menor que tal vez edite luego.**

 **Gracias por los reviews anteriores y las visitas, ¡son los que me sigue motivando!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	7. La guerra de los sexos (Parte 1)

**Capitulo 7: La guerra de los sexos (Parte 1) - Los Dos Pueden Jugar Ese Juego**

* * *

09:15 AM

Casa de Vanilla y Cream – Solace

 _"Queridos mamá y papá_

 _Me alegra saber que recibieron mis cartas anteriormente, lamento no escribir tan seguido como tenía planeado pero, me alegra decir que he tenido mucho trabajo estos días._

 _Todavía estoy quedándome con Vanilla y su pequeña hija Cream, deberían verla, ya soy como su hermana mayor y apenas ha pasado una semana, espero poder hacer suficiente dinero para comprar mi propia casa algún día._

 _Ayer estuve pasando el día con Rouge, Blaze y Roxan, tres chicas del gremio que me agregaron a su equipo "Team Femme Fatale"_

 _Hay tanto para contar, pero no puedo hacerlo por carta, solo quería decirles que estoy bien, segura y disfrutando de mi nueva vida, sin olvidarme de mi antigua vida._

 _¡Me gustaría escuchar todos los chismes que corren por la aldea! Y cuando consiga mi propia casa me encantaría que vinieran de visita._

 _Besos y abrazos_

 _Amy"_

La eriza miró la carta una vez más repasando lo escrito, siempre dudaba al escribir las cartas, no sabiendo si eran suficientemente largas o explicativas. Unos pasos detrás la advirtieron de la presencia de una segunda mujer en la cocina.

\- ¿Arriba tan temprano?- Dijo Vanilla notando que Amy estaba incluso vestida, cuando ella todavía tenía puesto su pijama largo blanco.

\- Son las nueve, para una aventurera que trabaja en el gremio muchas horas diarias no debería ser tan temprano- Rió Amy

\- No deberías molestar a la mujer que te da un techo querida- Vanilla devolvió la broma mientras tomaba dos tazas preparando para tomar un té con su inquilina.

Durante la semana de convivencia, Amy entabló amistad con las dos conejas, Vanilla es como una madre para el gremio, buena y preocupan, pero también sabe cuando divertirse. Cream, como la carta indicaba, ve a Amy como una hermana mayor con la que charlar y jugar. Amy por su lado ayudó como es debido en los deberes del hogar cuando no estaba en el gremio.

\- Hoy será mi primer día en el equipo de Rouge y Roxan… dijeron que pasarían antes del mediodía-

\- Rouge vive de noche, no creo que se levante hasta las diez o más… Roxan por su lado es algo peculiar, probablemente desconfié de ti los primeros días- Vanilla se rascó la cabeza detrás, probablemente recordando algún evento que implica a ambas muchachas – Pero si te han aceptado significa que les caes bien a ambas, aunque no lo demuestren-

\- Ya lo creo, Rouge se veía amigable conmigo- Amy dio un sorbo a su te siguiendo a Vanilla.

\- Es bueno que tu familia te apoye en tu nueva decisión laboral... no muchos aventureros pueden decir lo mismo-

\- ¿Los demás no tienen familias?-

\- Hay una broma que recorre las calles diciendo que "Todos los aventureros son huérfanos o personas buscando redención" aunque yo esté en contra... esa frase tiene algo de verdad- Vanilla no pareció feliz contando esa "broma" a Amy, a quien no le hizo gracia en lo mas mínimo.

\- Toma a Sonic y Tails por ejemplo- Prosiguió la coneja mayor – Dos huérfanos escapados que finalmente encontraron su vocación, Sonic se unió al gremio ya hace dos años y medio, trabajó para mantenerlos a ambos, Tails es mas nuevo...-

Amy entendió el tipo de relación que llevaban los dos amigos, o debería llamarlos hermanos, en esos pocos días mostraron signo de una fuerte amistad, más allá de sus diferencias en personalidad.

\- Rouge... ella fue ladrona en el reino de Ancia, buscando una nueva vida escapó con varios bienes y se unió a un gremio como "castigo" auto inducido, finalmente se acostumbró a una vida pacifica sin crímenes... aunque conserva algo de su sigilo y misterio consigo- La última parte fue dicha entre risas, lo que provocó a Amy reaccionar de la misma manera.

\- Y...- La eriza dejó salir una bocal alargada, intentó no ser muy obvia, pero finalmente preguntó - ¿Y Shadow? ¿Cuál es su historia?-

\- Shadow- Vanilla dejó salir un suspiro, como si de pronto hablaran de un tema serio – Shadow siempre ha sido un misterio para todos, incluso para los más viejos como yo-

La coneja se levantó para tomar algo de la alacena, azúcar para su té, le ofreció a Amy pero esta negó con la cabeza mientras daba otro sorbo.

\- Shadow llegó a nosotros hace un año más o menos... solo llegó ya sabiendo magia y hechizos avanzados, se notaba que necesitaba compañía en ese entonces, Rouge fue la única que logró captar su atención forzando a que tomaran trabajos juntos y siguiéndolo-

\- Debió hacer una cantidad exorbitante de trabajos para avanzar a rango Oro en un año...-

\- Lo hizo, en tiempo record- Vanilla, con su mirada puesta en la ventana, siguió recordando – Knuckles, Blaze y Espio, los otros tres rango Oro tardaron al menos tres años en convertirse...-

Las palabras de Musashi resonaron en su cabeza, "el rango no lo es todo" decía el Lince, pero aún así hacer esa cantidad de trabajos y vencer a alguien del rango siguiente en tiempo record era algo impresionante.

Vanilla se recompuso, su felicidad volvió de repente – Podría decirte el resto de las historias... pero eso no sería divertido ¿No?-

Amy sonrió de vuelta, ambas continuaron su pequeña hora del té por una hora aproximadamente, hasta que por fin, la puerta sonó.

* * *

10:30 AM

Calles de Solace

\- Lo siento por hacerte esperar Amy- Rouge, Roxan y la mencionada eriza se abren paso por la calle hasta el gremio. La murciélago lleva su chaqueta por encima del hombro debido al sol que hace, dejando ver su corsé blanco que atrae tanto miradas al pasar, Roxan lleva su usual top verde que deja ver su vientre, largas calzas del mismo color, adornada aquí y allá con armadura de cuero en los hombros, brazos y piernas.

\- No importa, de todos modos me dieron tiempo a hacer unas cosas, ¿Como la pasaron ayer?- El día anterior, Rouge invitó a la eriza a pasar la noche en le ciudad, probablemente en un bar de algún tipo, a juzgar por la mirada cómplice entre las dos, murciélago y zorro, Roxan fue arrastrada en su lugar.

\- La pasamos de maravilla, deberías haber venido- Rouge caminó entre ambas compañeras – Conocimos a este sujeto, Thomas. - Mencionó imitando una voz ronca, probablemente la del sujeto – Un experto investigador de humanos... sabe todo lo que hay que saber... tanto que usa uno de esos...-

\- Apellidos- Roxan la corrigió, los apellidos no eran comunes entre los habitantes, denotaban clase e interés en el imperio perdido perteneciente a la raza de los humanos.

\- Tu si le prestaste atención Rox- Bromeó la murciélago, recibiendo un gruñido de vuelta como respuesta – Era amigable, dijo conocer a Garret-

Amy mencionó que lo recordaba de una pelea de bar sucedida en su primer día en el gremio – Parecía bastante como Garret... un bromista- Agregó.

\- Un pervertido buscando mujeres, usando su conocimiento para intentar llevarnos a la cama- Este comentario por pare de la joven de pelaje marrón sorprendió a Amy, no a Rouge, quien ya está acostumbrada a eso.

\- Por eso no tienes novio- Golpeó el codo de su amiga.

\- Ni que quisiera uno- Para este momento, Rouge se posicionó detrás de la mujer zorro y la abrazó, causando que se sonroje de tan repentino acto.

\- ¡Pero no tendrías ningún problema consiguiendo uno! Ya tienes a varios engatusados con tu belleza...- La cosa subió de tono cuando Rouge a tomó de la zona pectoral, ahora Amy se puso roja – Incluso con estas dos pequeñas podrías llamar atención...-

\- ¡Suéltame!- Cuando Roxan intentó sacársela de encima, la murciélago voló al otro lado usando a Amy como escudo – Cuantas veces debo... ¡NO me agarres ahí! ¡Es raro!-

\- ES raro- Agregó Amy en total acuerdo con Roxan, Rouge solo rió admitiendo que la calle no fue el mejor lugar para una muestra de confianza así.

\- Además, no son... tan pequeñas- Roxan dio una última mirada a esa zona dando un pequeño agregado por lo bajo que Rouge escuchó a la mitad.

\- ¿Como dices Rox?-

\- Además, lo único que necesito para pasar un buen rato... es un buen par de enemigos que reciban mis flechas-

\- Lo que digas...- La murciélago no presionó más el tema.

Así continuaron, entre risas y anécdotas del día pasado, hasta el gremio, Amy prometió ser parte de su próxima salida, algo de lo que no podía seguir escapando viendo que tan divertido resultó.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a este, donde enseguida tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, observaron como Blaze dejó su actual charla con Knuckles para reunirse con su equipo, planeaban conseguir un buen trabajo de alto rango.

\- Buenos días chicas-

\- Blaze/Buenos días/Buenos días Blaze- Respondieron.

\- ¿Algún plan para hoy?-

\- Pues, tomar un trabajo, algo grande, algo que nos de... bueno... trabajo- Rouge dijo entusiasmada, fue difícil convencer a Amy el día anterior, ya que un trabajo de rango Plata parecía algo excesivo para ella.

\- Me alegro ver entusiasmo- La chica gato llevaba puesta su usual ropa de color purpura con cuello dorado y calzas blancas debajo, su armadura de hierro la usaba generalmente en misiones o grandes encuentros.

\- Yo también- Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Rouge y otra en Roxan, la conocida voz de un hurón se hizo conocer, Blaze y la muchacha zorro rodaron los ojos, Amy rió nerviosa – Me alegra ver a todas mis chicas de buen humor esta mañana-

\- Será mejor que me sueltes o me hago un cinturón con tus intestinos- Moviendo su cuerpo, Roxan se hizo a un lado casi provocando una caída por parte de Garret.

Este se reincorporó trayendo una silla hacia la mesa – Roxan, tan encantadora como siempre... disculpen por mi intrusión, es que... tana belleza junta es difícil de resistir... como una mosca volando a la luz...-

\- Nos encontramos a tu amigo Thomas ayer, parecía muy amigable...-

\- ¿Barker? Ese desgraciado...- Aclaró su garganta, obviamente incomodo con la idea de que alguien lograra algo con las chicas antes de él – Tendré una charla con el mas tarde-

\- Si no vas a hacer nada de provecho- Blaze comenzó a echarlo hasta que el hurón sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un papel enrollado.

\- Pero si haré algo de provecho querida Blaze- Mostró el papel a todas, una gran recompensa por un gran trabajo.

* * *

 **El pueblo de Azick solicita ayuda para librarse de un gran monstruo maligno asolando el pueblo.**

 **Más información será dada cuando hagan contacto con el anciano de la aldea.**

 **(Debajo hay un mapa de donde encontrar Azick en el reino de Albión, no quedaba a más que un día o menos de Solace)**

 **Gran recompensa de 20.000 Rings esperando a los valientes aventureros.**

* * *

\- ¡Un gran monstruo! Eso es divertido- Roxan tenía su daga en la mano, mirándola por si había algo fuera de lugar, la clavó en la mesa para expresar su entusiasmo.

\- Me alegra ayudar querida Roxan-

\- Yo creo que será todo un reto- Blaze agregó mientras Roxan lanzaba una mirada asesina por cada palabra que Garret esbozó - ¿Amy?-

\- Mientras ustedes vengan, no habrá problema-

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu!- Rouge tomó el papel para examinar el mapa más de cerca.

En una mesa cercana, Sonic, Silver y Tails también estaban en sus asuntos, charlando sobre nada importante mientras tomaban algo para despertarlos, no muy madrugadores ninguno de ellos. Sonic y Tails listos, con su armadura lista, como siempre para toda aventura, Silver no llevaba mucho nunca, una camiseta sin mangas de color azul y unos pantalones largos azul oscuro, con dos brazaletes de hierro como única "armadura" que llevaba.

\- Antes de irnos, deberíamos jugarle una buena broma a las chicas allá en frente... ¿Algo en tu cabecita?-

\- ¡Claro que no! La última vez que pusimos ese balde sobre la puerta de Blaze tú me entregaste-

\- Silver, te sacrificaste por el equipo... yo aprecio eso- Sonic posó una mano sobre la del erizo blanco, quien la retiró rápidamente mientras el primero reía. Silver fue el ultimo añadido a la pequeña banda de Sonic, Tails y ocasionalmente Knuckles, con un buen corazón y sentido de la justicia, pero sin resistir hacer bromas a otros, enseguida congenió con Sonic y Tails, quienes lo introdujeron al equipo poco después de conocerlo.

\- Oye Sonic- Tails interrumpió la actual broma del erizo azul -¿No es esa nuestra misión?- El zorro señaló la mesa de las chicas, donde leían la misión del monstruo en Azick... misión que diez minutos antes Garret les había mostrado.

\- ¡Ese hurón en celo!- Sonic se paró caminando hacia la mesa hasta llegar junto a Rouge - ¡Oigan! Esa es nuestra misión, gracias-

\- ¿Suya?- Rouge dobló el papel dejándolo en la mesa bajó sus manos -¡Garret! ¿Es eso cierto?-

Cuando todos voltearon, el hurón no podía verse, como si se hubiese desvanecido, nadie lo buscó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que simplemente estaba en la barra, apoyado junto a Espio y Vector preparado para ver el caos surgir con una sonrisa.

\- Lo lamento Sonic querido, ahora es nuestra- Rouge volvió a doblar el papel, metiéndolo entre medio de su abultada parte delantera, un lugar donde Sonic no metería la mano ni por casualidad.

\- ¿Lo ves Amy? Deberías haberte quedado con nosotros... no con estas...-

\- Cuidado con lo que vas a decir- Blaze remarcó, haciéndose presente en el altercado.

\- ... ladronas, ¡iba a decir ladronas!...-

\- Necesitamos ese trabajo, Garret nos lo dio primero... antes de que ustedes llegaran- Tails intervino con voz temblorosa, todavía un poco temeroso de Blaze.

Silver también hizo un comentario, y de pronto comenzó la discusión, no duró ni un minuto antes de que Roxan se parara con los ojos cerrados, cansada de tanta charla evidentemente.

\- ¿Qué tal?- Dijo con una pausa en medio – Una competencia... chicos contra chicas... el ganador se lleva todo- Abrió los ojos y observó a los tres muchachos con una sonrisa algo maniaca, otra oportunidad para probarse frente a Sonic era más que deleite para ella.

\- ¡El ganador se lleva todo y...!- Rouge también se prendió en la idea – Los perdedores harán todo lo que digan los ganadores por un día, sin vacilar... ¿Qué dicen?-

Ahora mismo, Rouge y Sonic chocaban cabezas, ambos líderes de sus respectivos equipos y, probablemente, los más encendidos con este tema de la competición.

\- Hagámoslo- Dijo con voz ronca el erizo.

\- Yo, Blaze, Amy y Roxan contra tú, Tails y Silver...-

\- Espera un momento ahí...estamos en desventaja- Silver también se interesó a juzgar por su comentario.

\- Nos llevamos a Knuckles con nosotros- Sonic ni siquiera miró al equidna, quien obviamente reaccionó acercándose bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué? No soy tu lacayo Sonic, al menos ten la decencia de preguntarme... debo cuidar la Master Emerald hoy...-

\- ¿Que pasa Knuckles? ¿Eres gallina?- Sorprendentemente esto vino de Blaze, quien ahora estaba parada, de acuerdo con la idea y con los brazos cruzados.

\- O peor, ¿eres una niña?- Sonic hizo este comentario mirando de reojo a las, ahora enojadas, mujeres del gremio.

\- ¿Qué demonios tomaron hoy?...- Suspiró antes de ceder – Estoy dentro-

Garret se acercó parándose entre Rouge y Sonic, pidió el papel con la misión y examinó el mapa con cuidado, había dos caminos para llegar a Azick, uno atravesando un gran bosque, otro por las planicies... el bosque era más inseguro, pero más rápido, mientras que la planicie era tierra de bandidos, pero en menor medida...

\- Tomaremos el bosque...- Rouge dijo, irritando a Sonic, pero este no tuvo nada que hacer ante la antigua regla de "el que se fue de la villa perdió su silla"

\- Entonces ambos vuelvan a las una para iniciar el viaje...- Agregó Garret mientras los equipos se retiraron a planear o preparar su equipo. El hurón por su parte volvió a su mesa, sentándose con los pies sobre la mesa junto a Espio.

\- ¿Era todo parte de plan?-

\- Cada uno de los pasos... ahora solo hay que sentarse a disfrutar la competencia-

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- Diversión Espio... sé que no te suena... pero deberías probarla de vez en cuando...-

* * *

 **Finalmente actualizo, tras un largo rato, lamento si el capitulo queda corto, pero quería actualizar** **rápido para que no piensen que el fic se había muerto :P**

 **Proximo Capitulo:**

Las lineas están trazadas y los bandos designados, es hora de la verdadera guerra comience, Sonic y Silver sin embargo tienen pensado un plan distinto al de los demás en: **La guerra de los sexos (Parte 2) - Atento a los cielos, caminante.**

 **Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar reviews!**

 **También, hay un Poll creado en mi perfil donde pueden pasar a votar por sus personajes favoritos de la historia! Así sabré quien merece mas tiempo... (No realmente, todos tendrán su momento)**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
